Dulce obsesión
by Mabita
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si llegará una chica a la banda bad luck y confundiera mucho a Shuichi hasta tal punto de dudar de su amor por Yuki? Esa chica no es cualquiera sino Rinoa Mizuki, que después de todo es MUY parecida a Shuichi.RR please!
1. Una nueva voz

-.-.- Capítulo I-.-.-

**"Una nueva voz."**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y los chicos de la banda discutían sobre los futuros proyectos de Bad Luck, o por lo menos eso intentaban.

- Tenemos que sacar un nuevo disco.- dijo Suguru por enésima vez.

- ¡Me quiero ir!.- gritaba Shuichi mientras que corría a mil kilómetros por hora alrededor de toda la habitación.

- Así no sé puede trabajar. Llevamos más de una hora aquí y nadie me escucha. Adiós, nos veremos mañana.- dijo Suguru dispuesto a marcharse con resignación.

- No te irás a ningún lado.- dijo K amenazándolo con su revolver Heckler última generación.

- ¿Nueva pistola? U.U' .- preguntó Suguru sentándose de nuevo en su puesto.

- Sí, ¿no es maravillosa?.- dijo K abrazando cariñosamente su nueva adquisición.

-...¬.¬... Pero, ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Si no hay nada más que hacer, mira a ese.- dijo Suguru apuntando a Shuichi que seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

- Porque deben ensayar, ¡Vamos todos a la sala de grabaciones! Y Hiro-kun, ¿Puedes traer a Shindo-san?.- dijo K yéndose.

- Será un placer.- dijo Hiro siguiendo a Shuichi con la mirada y cuando paso a su lado lo tomó de la polera levantándolo. 

- ¡Suéltame Hiro-chan! Quiero a mi Yuki. Me debe estar esperando en casa!!!- dijo Shuichi como pequeña caricatura que no dejaba de moverse, ya no tocaba el suelo.

- Sería buena idea ensayar Spicy Marmalade.- dijo Suguru cuando todos estaban en sus puestos.

- Cuando ustedes digan.- dijo Shuichi tomando el micrófono.

- 1, 2, 3.- contó Hiro y la música comenzó a sonar.

- Spicy Marmalade, estos días la gente parece realmente extraviarse en sus caminos, en sus rostros ocultan la tristeza.- Cantó Shuichi.

Pero antes de que volviera a cantar Shuichi, otra voz se escuchó desde el pasillo.

- ¿Qué te hace temblar? Los hedonistas son los únicos que sonríen.- Era el cantó de una mujer.

Una chica acababa de entrar al estudio.

Era morena, raramente bronceada comparado a los demás que eran mucho más pálidos, su cabello negro era extremadamente largo y extraños flecos de pelo adornaban su rostro. Llevaba una ropa muy provocativa, una falda cortisíma de jeans y una polera con la bandera de Inglaterra con un gran escote.

- ¿Por qué dejaron de tocar?.- dijo la chica sonriendo y caminando directo hacia ellos.- Yo quiero seguir cantando.-

- ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Shuichi sorprendido por esta aparición, presentía algo extraño había en ella.

- Do you tell something about me?.- dijo ella a Mister K.

- Jejeje I forget you.- le respondió algo nervioso.

- Ok, no queda más remedio de presentarme yo misma.- dijo la chica subiéndose a una silla.- Soy Rinoa Mizuki, la segunda vocalista de la banda Bad Luck.-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- gritaron todos.

- Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo Sakano desmayándose despacio hasta que cayo pesadamente en el suelo, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.  
– Además ayudaré a Shuichi-kun a escribir las canciones del nuevo disco.- dijo Rinoa saltando con un mortal hacia delante y cayendo delicadamente en el suelo.- ¿No te gusto la sorpresa?.-

- ¿Qué si me gustó?...¡Claro que no! ¡¡¡Yo soy el único vocalista de esta banda y yo sólo puedo escribir las canciones como lo he hecho siempre!!!.- gritó Shuichi fuera de si.

- No creo que puedas escribir solo. En el disco anterior te demoraste una eternidad y tan sólo porque tenías problemas personales, eso no lo hace un profesional.-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.- 

- Porque vengo del futuro.- dijo Rinoa con un traje de robot.

- ¿O,o?.-

- Bueno la verdad es que yo vi la serie por la telksdjrwegua- no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque K le había tapado la boca con las manos mientras ella gritaba y se movía bruscamente.

- Discúlpenla no sabe lo que dice. ¡Ay! Me mordiste.- dijo Mister K que tenía la mano sangrando un poco con unos dientes marcados.

- Sino quieres que lo diga, está bien, pero me dejabas sin respiración.- dijo Rinoa acomodándose su cabello y luego miro directo a los ojos a Shuichi.- Quieras o no yo seré el nuevo miembro de la banda y punto.- 

- Tú no puedes decidir eso.- 

- En eso tienes razón, pero Tohma-kun sí.- dijo mostrando una hoja de papel que había sacado.

- Esto es un contrato...- dijo Shuichi leyéndolo.

- Exacto.-

- Nos puedes decir ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?.- preguntó Hiro.

- Caminando.-

- O.o.-

- Jajaja era broma, Hiro-chan.- se rió Rinoa golpeándolo tan fuerte en la espalda que lo lanzó al suelo.- Oh! Disculpa no mido mi fuerza. Jejeje. La verdad es que siempre he soñado con cantar, participé en un millón de concursos busca talentos y a pesar de haber ganado algunos nunca nadie me ofreció grabar un disco ni nada parecido...-

- Lo mismo me pasó a mí.- dijo Suguru con aire nostálgico.

- No lo creo, sólo tuviste que hablar con tu primo ¬.¬...-dijo Hiro.

- Jajaja es verdad ^o^.- 

- Bueno continuo con mi relato, ehhhh perdón mi pasado. Después de un tiempo viaje a América y ahí conocí a Mister K, me prometió que cantaría en un grupo y aquí estoy haciendo valer sus palabras.-

- Entonces bienvenida a Bad Luck.- dijo Hiro abrazándola afectuosamente, demasiado cariñoso...

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Rinoa se agachaba saludando, todos menos uno....

- Si ella se queda, yo me voy.- dijo terminantemente Shuichi mirando al suelo.

- No seas tan extremista Shuichi.- dijo Suguru.

- Una banda no puede tener dos vocalistas. Ahora me voy, mañana mostraré mi renuncia formal a Seguchi-kun.- dijo Shuichi caminando hasta el pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

- ¡Espera Shuichi!.- dijo Hiro corriendo detrás de él.- Dale una oportunidad, parece buena chica.-

- No, no lo es algo extraño hay en ella, además ni la conoces para decir eso.- dijo Shuichi sin detenerse.- Y creo que la defiendes porque te gustó...-

- Estás muy equivocado yo soy fiel a mi Ayaka...- 

- Entonces ¿por qué estás tan rojo?.- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Nono es tu imaginación...^///^ - dijo nervioso.

- Disculpen.- dijo Rinoa detrás de ellos.

- Oh no lo que faltaba...- dijo Shuichi afirmándose en la pared.

- No te vayas por favor, sólo dame una semana de prueba...y si no te gusta como cantó o cualquier cosa yo me retiraré del grupo.-

Hubo un silencio total. 

A Rinoa no se le veían los ojos, los mantenía tapados con su cabello.

Shuichi no tenía idea que decir estaba muy abrumado con todo, aunque no 

quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- Me parece una buena decisión.- dijo Hiro.

- Está bien U.U, sólo una semana de prueba.- dijo Shuichi suspirando hondamente.

- Muchas gracias no te arrepentirás.- dijo Rinoa con la misma voz profunda.- ¿Podemos vernos hoy en la noche?.-

- o.O ¿Para qué?.-

- Para concretar las canciones tenemos que escribirlas de inmediato. Te iré a buscar a tu casa.-

- No, mejor nos encontramos en la plaza...Un momento ¿Sabes dónde vivo?.-

- Por supuesto. Sé muchas cosas de ti aunque no te lo imagines.- dijo Rinoa que ya estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Eras mi fan?.-

- Algo así, porque te veía en la Tejetguasds.-

Nuevamente K había aparecido de la nada y le tapó la boca con las manos a la chica.

- Entiéndanla está...- dijo K mientras movía su dedo alrededor de su oído.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Me estás diciendo loca!.- Dijo Rinoa con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que causaba terror.

- No, no sólo que...- 

K se le acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que la hizo reír.

Hiro y Shuichi se miraron sin entender.

- Cumpliré el trato, pero no podrás saber si se lo digo cuando no estés ¡¡XP!!- dijo Rinoa tirándole la lengua.

- Claro que podré, con esto.- dijo K sacando su fiel acompañante, el revolver Heckler 3000.

- ¿Te atreves a dispararle a una mujer?.-

Una bala pasó muy cerca de ella, justo al lado de su oído.

- Eso responde a mi pregunta...O.o....- dijo Rinoa corriendo.- Pero no podrás atraparme!!.-

- Ven para acá!!.- dijo K persiguiéndola.

- Una más al bando de los locos U.U'.- dijo Suguru que salía del estudio.- Y yo creía que era normal.-

- Oh! No!.- dijo Sakano que acababa de reaccionar, para volver a desmayarse al ver a K y a Rinoa corriendo.

- Algo raro conoce esta chica.- dijo Shuichi.

- No lo creo.- dijo Hiro mientras eran tapados por una masa de humo, producida por los corredores que giraban alrededor de ellos.

- Le voy a decir a Ayaka que te gusta otra chica.- dijo Shuichi colgándose del cuello de Hiro y tocándole la nariz.- Sí, le voy a decir. Sí, sí.-

Hiro aguantó un rato mientras Shuichi estaba colgado de él hasta que no soportó más y de un solo golpe lo tiro al suelo.

- Eso lo veremos.- dijo Hiro.

- ¿¡Por qué todos me pegan!?.- dijo Shuichi llorando en el suelo.

- ¡Cuidado!.- gritó Rinoa.

Lo que sucedió en el siguiente escena fue impredecible.

Rinoa a la velocidad que iba no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo cayendo en cima de Shuichi y luego rodaron y rodaron hasta al final del pasillo donde chocaron contra la máquina dispensadora de dulces. Que obviamente quedó totalmente destruida. Rinoa estaba tumbada en cima de Shuichi y con una mano sujetaba la máquina que estaba a punto de caérsele en cima.

- ¡Ay! @.@ me da vuelta todo.- dijo Shuichi que no se había percatado en situación indecorosa en la que se encontraba. Su cara estaba justo en el escote de la chica y una mano de él estaba mucho más debajo de su cadera.

- Ayúdame!! Sujeta esta cosa se nos va a caer en cima!!.- gritó Rinoa.

- ¡¿Qué?!.-

Demasiado tarde, la maquina había caído sobre ellos, rompiéndose el vidrio en mil pedazos.

-Ahh! Ayúdennos!!.- gritó Shuichi tratando moverse en vano.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Rinoa?.-

La chica yacía desmayada en su pecho.

- ¡¡Apúrense, no sé que le pasa!!.- gritó Shuichi cuando sintió que levantaban la máquina.

- Tiene vidrios enterrados en todas partes.- dijo Hiro horrorizado mirando el cuerpo de ella.

- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.- Dijo Shuichi.- Pero primero ¿Hiro, puedes sacarla de en cima?.-

- Oh! Sí.- dijo Hiro tomándola con mucha delicadeza.

- Déjala en el piso, yo sé algo de primeros auxilios.- dijo Suguru.

En el preciso instante la maquina comenzó a decir: Felicitaciones, chocolates gratis. Felicitaciones, chocolates gratis. Felicitaciones, chocolates gratis.

Felicitaciones, chocolates gratis.

- No quiere reaccionar...- dijo Suguru tomándole el pulso.- Oh! Esperen.-

Rinoa comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Alguien dijo chocolates gratis?.- dijo Rinoa corriendo hacia el lugar donde habían caído los dulces.

Todos cayeron hacía atrás, sorprendidos.

****

=======--------=========---------========------========-----

Y aquí me tienen devuelta, les dije que regresaría más temprano que tarde.

Muajajajaja.

Y aquí les presento mi nuevo tesoro, estoy explorando otra faz de mi "talento" (Si es que se puede llamar así ¬.¬)...Ya que este fic esta más orientado al humor puro, pero no soy yo sino tiene un poco de drama.

Como ven esto trata de la preciosa serie gravitation, que es una de mis favoritas luego de Inuyasha y me sentí tan mal después de ver toda la serie y los OVAS que necesitaba inventar más. Incluso hasta soñé todo lo que escribí aquí.

Quería escribir un prologo, pero está mejor así. Esta serie comienza un año después que termina el OVA, el gran concierto.

Espero que les guste y puedan responder al misterio que tienen mister K y Rinoa a través de los capítulos que serán mucho más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, quizás con el tiempo los haga más largo tal como ocurrió con ANYWHERE, mi fic anterior.

No me vendría mal un comentario, pero esto lo escribo sólo por satisfacción personal (por las razones antes mencionadas) además para sobrellevar las cosas que estoy viviendo.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Bye

Atte.

Mabita de Radcliffe. 


	2. Reflejo de Luna

-.-.- Capítulo II-.-.-

"Reflejo de luna".

Shuichi Shindo, un chico de 20 años de cabello rosado esperaba puntualmente en la banca del parque como habían concordado el día anterior.

Era una linda noche estrellada y la luna llena alumbraba tanto que ni siquiera era necesario tener otra luz adicional.

Aquel día en la tarde, había pasado una extraño momento con Yuki, mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

=-*-=FLASH BACK=-*-=

- Yuki, llegué!!.- dije con una sonrisa gigante en los labios.

- Hola imbécil.- respondió sin despegar la vista de su computador.

- No sabes, lo que me paso hoy.-

- Pero parece que anduviste metido en una pelea de perros.- 

Yuki, se saco los anteojos y me miro un poco preocupado, algo había en sus hermosos ojos dorados que me hacían sentir eso.

- Estoy bien, sólo son rasguños.-

- No, cúrate esos cortes.- dijo lanzándome el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Por qué no me atiendes tú?.- le dije mientras me sacaba la camisa lo más sexi que pude, bueno traté. Porque Yuki sonrió, al verme tan ridículo.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te sucedió?.- dijo mientras, yo me tendía boca abajo en el sofá para que me curará los cortes de mi espalda.

- Llegó una nueva vocalista a la banda...-

Me tardé más de dos horas en relatarle toda la historia y mis pensamientos sobre ella. Yuki no emitió ni un sonido en ese lapsus, para mientras él se preparaba para dormir después que me limpió mis heridas de la espalda, el pecho y la cara.

Yo lo seguí por todos los rincones de la casa, estaba acostumbrado a que estuviera callado gran parte del día y sabía que me escuchaba así que no me preocupe por su silencio tumbal.

Pero por fin cuando se acostó en su suave cama, habló.

- Al parecer es una chica tan atractiva que te deslumbró, jamás te había oído hablar tanto de una sola persona.- dijo tapándose con su almohada.- Cuando salgas a reunirte con ella, no quiero que me despiertes. Tendrás que dormir en el sillón hoy.-

Me sorprendió su reacción, ¿estaría celoso?.

- Pero Yuki, si es una reunión de trabajo como te dije, no tienes porque enojarte...-

- Cierra la puerta y apaga la luz cuando te vayas.-

- ¿No me darás un beso de las buenas noches como siempre?...='(....-

No hubo respuesta alguna.

=-*-=FIN DE FLASH BACK=-*-=

Las palabras de Yuki "..._Al parecer es una chica tan atractiva que te deslumbró, jamás te había oído hablar tanto de una sola persona..." _retumbaron mil veces en mi cabeza, no sabía el por qué, pero no podía ser verdad.

Una figura se acercaba lentamente hacía él.

- ¿Rinoa?.-

- Lo que queda de mí.- respondió ella, llevaba la misma ropa de la mañana, pero toda desgarrada y sucia, con sangre y tierra.

- ¿Qué te paso?.- Me sorprendió al verla en ese estado, parecía tan indefensa.

- Me perdí U.U'.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿No conoces Tokio?.- 

Pero antes de que se dignará a responderme, la tierra comenzó a moverse.

- ¡Un temblor!- grité moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro.

- Oh! No me encontraron. ¡Deprisa!.- dijo tirándome violentamente detrás de las bancas.

- No digas ni una palabra, tienen oído bionico.- murmuró haciendo el signo de silencio con un dedo en sus labios.- Pasarán en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-

El temblor se hizo cada vez más fuertes, me asome un poco a ver que era. Una masa humana de más de 1000 personas pasaba corriendo con cuchillos, pistolas, palos y otros elementos filosos con cara de psicópatas, y al final un orangutan con Barney.

- Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, no sabes cuanto he tenido que correr para que no me volvieran a atrapar, esa gente es terrible mira como me dejaron T.T.- 

- ¿Quiénes eran?.-

- Mis fanáticos U.U.-

- ¿Fanáticos? ¿Tuyos? O.o ¿tienes tan pronto?.-

- No eres el único famoso por aquí, pero te explicaré todo lo que me paso desde que me fui del estudio de grabación.-

De inmediato apareció justo arriba de sus cabezas una gran nube que venía de la cabeza de Rinoa, y dentro de este pensamiento estaba ella como caricatura gordita y con los ojos gigantes (N/A ¿han visto los monitos chibi, que generalmente se usan para adornar los blogs y webs? Bueno así eran todos en la mente de ella XD).

=-*-= FLASH BACK=-*-=

Rinoa caminaba tranquilamente mirando asombrada todas las tiendas y edificios que habían, hasta que paro en seco en medio de la calle. Provocando que el auto que venía a velocidad considerable frenará en seco y chocará directo con el semáforo, luego los demás autos que venía detrás chocaron unos contra otros haciendo una gran catástrofe. Todos los conductores gritaban y amenazaban a la chica, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida y sin escuchar ni una palabra.

- Señorita!! Mire lo que hizo!! Tendrá que pagar todos los daños!!.- gritaba un conductor.- ¿Me escuchó?.-

Rinoa lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego que el conductor y ella se miraran un rato....

- AHHHH!!!.- gritó Rinoa haciendo que él saltara de miedo y la quedará mirando con terror.- Estoy perdida!!!! No sé dónde estoy.-

Empezó a buscar desesperadamente dentro de su mochila.

- No está, no está!! Mi mapa!! Ahora como voy a volver a mi hotel T.T. Debió quedarse en el estudio...T.T.-

- Disculpe, ¿la puedo ayudar?.- dijo el hombre tímidamente.

- Oh! Qué haré!!? Ah! Sí un teléfono.- dijo Rinoa corriendo y dejando a todos consternados.

- O.o Espere!!! Tiene que pagar nuestros daños!!!.- gritaron todos los afectados por el choque y salieron detrás de ella.- Deténganla!!!!!.-

- ¿Qué quieren? Si yo no hice nada!.- les gritó Rinoa corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia un centro comercial.

Corrió hasta una tienda llamada "la tienda mágica del nunca jamás", administrada y atendida por el mismísimo Michael Jackson. 

Para su fortuna los conductores violentos siguieron corriendo de largo.

- Uff! Me salvé, quedaría en la banca rota si me hacen pagar por todas esas reparaciones de los autos.- dijo Rinoa respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla?.- dijo un hombre pálido con cara de mono estirado.

- Emm ¿de qué es está tienda?.- 

- Es en donde hacemos felices a los niños, comiéndolos, perdón es decir atendiéndolos como reyes.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa gigantesca, pero al estar tan estirada que un ojo se le comenzó a salir y su nariz se le despego dejando en su lugar dos orificios negros.

- O.o Aquí tiene su nariz.- dijo Malin recogiéndola.

- Gracias, siempre me pasa XD, ¿qué edad tiene?.-

- 18 años.-

- Qué lástima, me gustan menores de 5 años...Pero ¿tiene hijos?.-

- O.o no!, soy muy jóven...-

- Eso lo arreglamos de inmediato. Por favor sígame.-

- Yo sólo quiero saber...-

- Aquí resolverán todas sus dudas, por favor venga.- dijo el hombre tirándola por los brazos.

La llevó hasta el final del pasillo donde una dulce melodía salía desde ahí.

- Cualquier cosa, yo soy Michael, llámame si necesita champagne o un látigo.- dijo el hombre alejándose saltando como orangután.

- O.o!! Mejor me voy esto es muy extraño...- dijo Rinoa caminando hasta la salida, pero algo le tapo los ojos.- ¿quién es? ¿Mister K? Si es usted sepa que no he dicho nada de nada de lo que usted y yo sabemos no podría destruir todo el mercado del entretenimiento por eso. ¿Es usted?-

- No!.- dijo una voz grave.

- ¡Qué extraño! Tiene las manos esponjosas y sumamente gordas, con tres dedos ¿Eres un alien?.-

- No! ¿te rindes?.-

- ¿Mickey Mouse?.-

- No!.-

- ¿Bugs Bunny?.-

- No!.-

- ¿Kumagoro gigante?.-

- Podría ser, pero no.-

- Ya sé, Pikachu!!.-

- No!! ¿te doy una pista? Soy morado, cantó muy bien y amo a los niños.-

- A ver ¿qué es morado? Emm ¿canta, y ama a los niños? ¡Eso niños! Ryuchi disfrazado kumagoro gigante!! El es un niño pequeño que ama a los niños...sobretodo si son hombres....-

- No!! ¿te rindes?.-

**Dos horas más tarde, en que Rinoa nombro a todos los pokemons que existían**

- ¡¡Soy Barney!!.- dijo destapándole los ojos aburrido.

- ¿ No eras kumagoro? Yo quería que fueras él!! T.T.-

- No te alegras que fuera yo? Ojoi, ojoi(**N/A así es como hace barney cada vez que dice algo, se los dice alguien que ha visto obligada este programa y después le ha dado un ataque al corazón ¬.¬).-**

- Emm no lo sé, yo lo único que quiero saber es como llegar a mi hotel...-

- Entonces te cantaré una canción ojoi ojoi.-

- ¿Me quieres hacer vomitar? ¬.¬...-

- "Te quiero yo y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz con un fuerte abrazo.- cantó Barney mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte y pasaba sus garras por lugar indebidos. Por mientras a su alrededor bailaban al compás de la música unos niños poseídos con los ojos rojos.

- Oye!!! Deja de tocarme!! Depravado!!! Dinosaurio pedófilo!!.- gritaba Rinoa sin lograr nada.

- y un con beso a la francesa te diré!!.- cantó Barney acercándosele para darle un beso.- No te puedes resistir a Barney!!.-

- Ah!!! Pedófilo!!...Cambiaste la letra de la canción, farzante!!!....¿Cómo es el beso a la francesa?...-

Un niñito poseído se acercó al oído de Rinoa y le respondió su pregunta.

- Siempre lo hace con nosotros.- dijo el niñito volviendo a su puesto a bailar diabólicamente.

- O.o ahhh!! No quiero!! Qué asco!!!.-

Barney se le acercó, pero Rinoa fue más rápida y le pegó un combo dentro de la gran boca morada.

- Ay!! Qué asco! No sabía que los muñecos también tenían saliva.- dijo Rinoa limpiándose con su polera.

- Gracias por derrotar al malvado Barney, ahora por fin volveremos al cielo de dónde pertenecemos.- dijieron las almas de los niños poseídos mientras flotaban.

- De nada! Qué les vaya bien! Y cuidado con ese ventilador....¡uy!.-

Los niños fueron absorbidos por el ventilador eléctrico del techo y la escena que se vio no fue para nada agradable, está totalmente censurada.

- Poco les duró la libertad U.U. Bien, ahora creo que llamaré a la policía para que se lleven a esta cosa.- dijo Rinoa mirando al dinosaurio gigante tirado en el piso.

- Señorita ¿Usted nos llamó?.- dijo un policía que apareció en la escena.

- No, sólo dije que los llamaría....O.o ¿cómo supo?.-

- Escuchamos su voz de auxilio. ¿Qué sucedió?.-

- Barney trató de abusar de mí. T.T-

- Oh! Pero si este delincuente lo hemos estado buscando durante años es el famoso: ¡¡PAUL SHEFFER!!.- dijo el policía tomando un micrófono y gritando el nombre mientras por detrás resonaban e iluminaban fuegos artificiales.

- ¿?.-

- Señorita, es ¡¡PAUL SHEFFER!!.-

- ¿?...¿Tengo que conocerlo?.-

- Por supuesto, es el mayor pedófilo de todo el mundo.- 

- No lo creo, él es peor que éste.- dijo Rinoa apuntando a Michael que sonreía ampliamente mientras se le caía un ojo.

- No, el señor Jackson no.- dijo el policía sacando un fardo de dinero de su bolsillo.- Es un buen hombre $.$-

- El soborno esta en todas partes U.U, el dinero compra todo...-

- Esto es una gran hazaña, venga aquí afuera de la tienda para responder algunas preguntas.-

A fuera había un gran conglomerado de gente que no tiene nada más que hacer que curiosear cuando hay cámaras de televisión.

Rinoa salió un poco asustada, pero sólo una periodista estaba ahí desinteresadamente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.- preguntó el policía.

- Rinoa Mizuki.-

- ¿Edad?.-

- 18 años.-

- ¿A qué se dedica actualmente?.-

- Soy cantante de la banda Bad Luck.-

- ¡BAD LUCK!.- gritaron todos.

De un segundo a otro Rinoa estaba rodeada de miles de micrófonos y luces de cámaras fotográficas que la dejaban ciega.

- ¿Es verdad que concreto está cita con Barney?, ¿Le gusto está experiencia?, ¿Qué prefiere lo dulce o lo salado?, ¿Es verdad que quiere ocupar el puesto de Shindou Shuichi?, ¿Entro por soborno a la banda?, ¿Es verdad que si das vuelta la canción The Rage Beat, dice me quiero casar con el diablo?, ¿Cuántas horas duerme?, ¿Como Shuichi es gay, usted es lesbiana?, ¿Es Asexuada?, ¿Es cierto que está más loca que una cabra?.- fueron algunas de las miles de preguntas que le hacían los desesperados periodistas.

- No puedo dar declaraciones.- dijo Rinoa en vano porque no paraban preguntar.

- Miren es Harry Potter.- gritó Rinoa apuntando a un niño de lentes redondos que entraba a la tienda.

- Doónde!?.- gritaron los periodistas corriendo hacia él.- 

Desesperada aprovecho la oportunidad para tirarse al piso y pasar arrastrándose entre los pies de las personas y escapar.

- Pobre niño, quizás que le harán.- dijo Rinoa cuando ya llevaba un gran distancia y los había perdido de vista.

=-*-FIN DE FLASH BACK=-*-=

- Y como ves es un milagro que llegue viva en este momento.- dijo Rinoa suspirando.

- O.o no sé si creerte todo ese cuento.- 

- Es la verdad yo jamás miento. ¿me disculpas por la tardanza?.-

- Sí. Aún no entiendo como te perdiste.-

- Porque yo viví aquí cuando pequeña y no recuerdo mucho las calles.-

- ¿Eres japonesa?.-

- Nací aquí en Tokio. Mi padre es japonés totalmente y mi madre es inglesa. A los cinco años me fui a vivir a Londres.-

- Ah! Qué interesante, se parece un poco a la vida de mi Yuki.-

- No es tan terrible, pero en parte nos parecemos.-

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ SABES DE MI YUKI YUKI?.-

- Nno, nada, yo decía por lo que tú me contaste.- dijo Rinoa caminando mirando hacia el cielo.- Que linda es la luna.-

- Sí, está totalmente llena. A mí Yuki le encanta ver la luna llena.-

- Inspira demasiado.-

- Yo escribí una canción que se llama "_in the moonlight"_.-

- Sí la oí en el concierto de Nittle Gasper.-

- ¿Estuviste ahí?.-

- En cierto modo sí.-

- Mira donde caminas.- le dije, pero para variar fue demasiado tarde al ir caminando mirando la luna no vio la escalera bajaba delante de ella y cayó directo.- ¿Estás bien?.-

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? He tenido un día terrible, lo único que falta es que se ponga a llover.-

El cielo se nubló y en menos de 5 segundos estaba lloviendo, con rayos y truenos.

- T.T ¿Para qué hablé?.- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.- ¡Ay! Creo que me quebré la pierna.-

- ¿Te duele?.- dije mientras bajaba a verla.

- Un poco.-

- Tenemos que ir a un lugar en el cual estaremos secos. ¿Puedes caminar?.-

- No creo.-

No me quedó otra que llevarla en brazos, no pesaba tanto como esperaba. Estaba tiritando completamente.

- Tienes frío?.- le pregunté.

- No.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo, no sé porque evitaba mi mirada.

- Espérame, sujétate de aquél poste.- le dije mientras la dejaba en el suelo delicadamente y me sacaba mi suéter naranjo, uno de mis favoritos, pero no tuve inconveniente en pasárselo, no tenía frío y ella lo necesitaba más que yo.

- ¿Quieres que me lo ponga?.- dijo mirando la prenda en forma extraña.

- Sí, estás muy desabrigada. ¿Vamos?.- dije después que ella se puso el polerón, la volví a tomar en brazos.

- Muchas gracias.-

De a poco ella comenzó pasar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, pero aún sin mirarme.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?.- me preguntó.

- A mi departamento, es lo más cerca donde podemos ir.- dije. Sabía que no era muy buena idea, Yuki estaba muy extraño, pero no había otra salida.

- ¿Y esstará Yuki Eirii?.- dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Sí yo vivo con él, COMO YA DEBES SABER. Conoces toda mi vida...-

- Ah...-

Apenas llegamos al frente de la puerta de entrada de la casa, me di cuenta de que Rinoa se había dormido en mi pecho. Con mucho cuidado traté de sacar las llaves que estaban en uno de los bolsillos del suéter que le había prestado.

- Con cuidado...- susurré mientras sacaba muy despacio la llave hasta que lo logré.

Abrí la puerta. Yuki seguía durmiendo encerrado en su pieza, en realidad es nuestra pieza...

La dejé en el sillón, en el cual supuestamente dormiría esa noche. 

Ni siquiera se movió cuando la tape con la frazada, parecía como desmayada. Le tomé el pulso en el cuello, estaba bien solo dormía.

- No quiero volver a mi mundo.- murmuró Rinoa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?.- le pregunté.- ¿Estás dormida?.-

Movió su cabeza para el otro lado, sólo estaba soñando.

=======----------=========--------------==================--------------=======

Hola a todos, capítulo 2 ya.

Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo ya que Barney que está en el centro de mi ciudad fue mi inspirador. 

Además que gracias a mis primos pequeños he visto casi todas las películas y la serie de televisión, fue terrible T.T...me obligaron...me tiraron en el sillón y se sentaron en cima mío sin dejarme escapar...T.T mientras cantaban todas esas canciones que hablan del sol, la lluvia, el abecedario, etc ... Todavía no supero ese trauma, si alguien conoce un psiquiatra me avisa pq lo necesito con urgencia XD.

Estoy aplicando lo que aprendo en mis clase de castellano ( de algo que sirva ir al colegio ¬.¬) sobre los diferentes narradores de las obras narrativas, y basada en eso cambiaré al protagonista que narré la historia dependiendo de lo que quiera transmitir, así que eso va a depender de lo que vaya ocurriendo. Será más dinámico, espero que les gusté.

*Reviews:

*/*Lily: niña tas desaparecida T.T ya estás agregada a mi msn jamás te haz ido así que es raro eso que me dices...

Gracias por apoyarme siempre!!!

*/*nat-chan07: jeje grax, pero para resolver ese misterio voy a dar pistas y en cada capítulo, van a estar un poco escondidas, y más adelante lo diré directamente XD, espero que sigas leyendo el fic.

*/*Clarisa: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el personaje de Rinoa =D y como dije antes, le de mister K y ella es un misterio muy grande que ni se imaginan.

Lo que quería decir y se me olvido la vez anterior, es que las canciones que cantan y cantarán acá son las traducciones exactas de las canciones de gravitation, ya sea que aparezcan en la serie y en el OVA o de los cds de sountracks de la serie. Yo misma las traduje, así que espero que los disfruten. ;)

Nos vemos muy pronto, dejen reviews no les cuesta nada. Bye

****

Mabita de Radcliffe

Fans n°1 de Gravitation, Inuyasha y Evangelion ;)


	3. La musa inspiradora

=-=-= Capítulo III =-=-=

**"La musa inspiradora"**

(visión de Yuki)

Desperté totalmente abrumado. Hacía años que no tenía una pesadilla como esa.

Soñé que me encontraba solo en mi apartamento, y salía desesperado hacia la calle. 

Había un camino de sangre que me llevó hasta Shuichi muerto y a su lado estaba Yuki, mi profesor de la infancia con un revolver...

Sé que eso era imposible que sucediera, pero fue tan real.

Quizás soñé eso, porque nadie durmió a mi lado y se pegaba como estampilla.

No podía ser que sólo porque no lo vi por unas horas, ya lo esté extrañando...

Era muy temprano, cerca de las 6 de la mañana, aún así no tenía nada de sueño.

Me dispuse conscientemente a pedirle una disculpa, por lo de ayer. Ni yo sabía bien lo que me pasó.

Fui hasta la sala de estar, y en el suelo había un gran bulto tapado con una sábana roja.

Con mucho cuidado lo destapé. 

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 

Me tuve que sentar en el sillón para no caerme de la sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Shuichi durmiendo plácidamente con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones, a su lado, una chica que llevaba su chaleco lo abrazaba.

No sabía que hacer, ¿Los despertaba?

Pero no tuve para que hacerlo, porque ella se despertó, sin que yo hiciera nada sólo los miraba.

Comenzó a sentarse lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Yukk..i?.- me dijo.

- Sí ¿Y tú, quién eres?.- fue lo único que alcancé a pronunciar.

- Mizuki Rinoa.-

- Veo que pasaste una buena noche.- dije recuperando ya mi confianza.

- ¡Yuki no es lo que tú piensas!, ¡escúchame, escúchame, escúchame, ESCÚCHAME!!.- gritaba Shuichi que ya había despertado de sorpresa y estaba completamente rojo.

- Si te estoy escuchando y los vecinos igual....- le dije.

- Yo sólo estaba durmiendo y cuando desperté, ella está aquí ... y tú ahí.... y no sé nada más.- dijo Shuichi apuntando a los lugares donde estabamos.

- OK, si no me interesa.- Por supuesto que era mentira, no soportaba la idea de pensar que mi Shuichi me dejará y más en cima por una chiquilla muda. O que tuvo algo con ella, no lo sé. Pero no podía decírselo.

- Yuki, es la verdad yo sólo dormía T.T.- dijo Shuichi abrazando mis pies.

- Yo tengo la culpa.- dijo ella.- soy sonámbula y no recuerdo lo que hago. Quizás me sentía sola en ese sillón y me acosté al lado de Shindo.-

Algo de ella me tranquilizo, su forma calmada como hablo o su dulce tono de voz.

- Párate de ahí, tonto. Si quieres dormir anda a mi cama. Es muy incómodo el piso para que descanses.- Inconscientemente lo perdoné con esas palabras.

- ¡Ya! No te demores :3.- dijo y luego salió corriendo a la pieza.

Iba a ir para allá cuando recordé que estaba otra persona más y no podía quedar ahí sola.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedo acá. No los molestaré.- dijo mientras se escondía completamente con la sábana.

Me fui para la pieza. Y ahí estaba mi hombre, aparentemente dormido, aunque sabía que no era verdad. Siempre se hacía el dormido para sorprenderme.

Me senté a su lado, lo miré de arriba abajo. Todavía tenía sus cortes de los vidrios, no había cicatrizado por completo.

- Shuichi, estoy aquí.- le dije, pero ni se inmuto, estaba completamente dormido, se notaba lo cansado que estaba.

Traté de hacer lo mismo, descansar. Pero por más que me movía no pude.

Aburrido fui a prepararme un café para luego continuar escribiendo, la fecha límite para entregar mi décimo sexta novela se vencía.

Me senté frente al computador en mi escritorio y dejé mi taza de café caliente a un lado.

Ni me percate que había alguien detrás de mí.

- Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer una de tus novelas, son realmente grandiosas.-

- Ah! Eres tú chiquilla, me asustaste.-

- ¿Chiquilla? Es la primera vez que me dicen así.- respondió Rinoa que estaba acurrucada en un rincón detrás de mí leyendo una de mis novelas.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

- Sí, pero no me gustó ese sobrenombre. Es demasiado despectivo.-

- Es lo que eres, una chiquilla.-

- Tengo 18 años, ¿no es suficiente para ti?.- dijo mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente.

- Creo que no.-

- ¿Puedo ocupar tu computador un segundo para ver mi e-mail?.- 

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el olor impregnado en ella de Shuichi.

- Está bien sólo un momento porque tengo que trabajar después.- le dije, pero me estaba mirando fijo.- ¿Qué?.-

- ¿Quieres que me siente en tus faldas? Préstame tu silla si es un segundo nada más.-

- Ten cuidado, no vayas a abrir un virus o algo por el estilo.-

- Sí, sí sé.- dijo mientras se sentaba.- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Fotos mías y de Shuichi?.-

- Eso es personal no las veas.-

- Si es cuando fueron al parque de diversiones, sí me acuerdo. ¡Que tiernos se ven juntos! -

- ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Estabas ahí?.- 

- Eh..¿Qué?...¿Cómo podría estar ahí?...Escuchaste mal...dije: Si es cuando fueron al parque de diversiones es un lindo recuerdo...- dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que fue en un parque de diversiones?.-

- Porque no creo que eso haya sido la perrera o una clínica, por todos esos juegos electrónicos que se ven de fondo y además esta carpeta de fotos se llama "**PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES" **¬.¬...- 

- Ok.- Se veía que era muy inteligente, salió del apuro de inmediato, pero sabía que algo está ocultando además por lo que me dijo Shuichi...Actuaba muy extraño como si nos conociera completamente.

- ¿Fotos hentai? ¿Qué es eso? Ohh! ¿y por qué están con esas ropas de cuero esas niñas? ¿Esos son dos hombres? O.O También tienes videos...a ver, voy a apretar play.- 

Se escuchó un click, yo no pude alcanzar a correr para detenerlo cuando ya se escuchaban algunos quejidos.

- Eso es privado.- dije mientras cerraba esa ventana del computador, que supuestamente era una carpeta secreta.- Y no vuelvas a hurgar mis archivos.-

- Disculpa no sabía lo que era eso de hentai, jajaja, pero ya lo descubrí!.- dijo riéndose.- Eres un pervertido.-

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión. Mejor me quedó aquí, para vigilarte o sino serías capaz de borrar todo lo del disco duro.-

- No soy tan peligrosa, confía en mí, si soy un as de la computación.-

- Como digas.- dije mientras me sentaba cerca de la ventana.

- A ver, se está conectando a mi email. Oh! 100 mensajes nuevos! Y 50 son de la misma persona... y los demás de Mister K. Dicen: Pobre de ti que... digas algo... te estoy vigilando... día y noche... podrías destruir su mundo... y el tuyo también... no soy el único que te mira todo el tiempo... tú sabes quién... que disfrutes tu libertad...- dijo cada vez con voz más seria, sus facciones cambiaron por completo.

- ¿Tienes algo con Mister K?.-

- ¿Algo como qué? ¿Yo y él? NOOO, no molestes.-

- ¿Entonces?.-

- Secretos.- Dijo mirando para todos lados como buscando a alguien.- Bien. Sigamos. Me envían un regalo, lo abriré: Para ti este es un pokemon...¡Qué lindo, si es un pikachu!.-

- ¡No abras eso!.- dije pero otra vez fue demasiado tarde, desde los parlantes de la máquina se escuchaba una música que decía:

- Haz sido infectado por el famosisímo virus de Pikachu, siéntase halagado. Ahora procederé a borrar todos sus archivos. Que tenga un buen día.- 

- Upps...yo no quise... lo siento...T.T.-

- Te puedes ir, por favor.- dije sin poder gritarle.- sabes que ¿Ahí estaban meses y años de trabajo?.-

- Yo solucionaré ese problema con tu editorial, te darán más plazo para entregar tu novela.-

- Sólo ándate lo más pronto posible.-

Estuve casi todo el día encerrado en mi escritorio.

No tomé en cuenta los gritos y llantos de Shuichi afuera pidiéndome una explicación sobre mi comportamiento.

Cuando por fin me atreví a salir ya era de noche. Se escuchaba música muy fuerte.

- Creo que si la cantas una nota más baja, saldrá mejor.-

- Quizás, oye, pero Rinoa ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a escribir las canciones? Nos quedan pocos días.-

- Mañana sin falta.-

- Yuki!!.- dijo Shuichi abrazándome.- Por fin!.-

- Voy a ocupar tu ducha.- dijo ella evitándome.

- ¡¿Pero dónde vas?!.- dijo Shuichi tapándole el paso.

- A bañarme, necesito relajarme.-

- Ah! Está al fondo a la derecha.-

- Ok.-

Espere que se fuera, para hablar con él tranquilo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? No me gusta que esté aquí.- dije sin poder contenerme estaba invadiendo nuestra privacidad.

- No lo sé, es que no sabe llegar hasta su hotel. No conoce mucho la ciudad.-

- Yo la voy a dejar en mi auto apenas termine su baño. No la aguanto un segundo más.-

- Pero es que tenemos que terminar de ensayar.-

- ¡Para eso tienen el estudio y no mi casa! ¡Diablos!.- dije ya saliéndome de mis casillas.

- T.T está bien, yo le digo.- dijo Shuichi .- ¡ OYE RINOA MI YUKI QUIERE QUE TE V....!-

- No es necesario que le grites eso.- le dije mientras le apretaba la cara con mis manos para que no dijiera nada. 

-¿Yuki tu me quieres?.- dijo tomando mi cara (recuerden que es mucho más bajo que yo y para hacer eso tuvo que subirse a una silla) y poniendo una cara de osito de felpa.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

- Porque me gusta oírlo.-

- ¿Y si te dijiera que no?.-

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿No cierto?, ¡Yuki! T.T.- dijo gritando.

__

Ding Dong.

Sonó el timbre, menos mal que me salvó. Fui a abrir la puerta.

- Hoa ¿Ta la Sheñoita Inoa? ¿o no ta?.- dijo un extraño personaje morado con carterita roja en un brazo.

- ¿Quién?.- dije sin comprender.

- Si ta!! Deje pashar.- y me empujó entrando violentamente.

- ¿Buscas a Rinoa?.- dijo Shuichi.

- ¿Cómo le entiendes, si parece que no hablará español?.- dije porque en realidad ni pronunciaba la mitad de las palabras.

- Tanto tiempo escuchando hablar a Ryuichi, que logré entenderlo. Hablan casi igual.-

-...¬.¬...- sólo lo miré.

- Sí, yo uscar a esha nina.-

- ¿A mí?.- dijo Rinoa llegando con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo y el pelo mojado.

- ¡Tú!.- dijo el mono apuntándola de lejos.

- ¿yo?.- dijo Rinoa apuntándose.

- ¡Sí, tú!.-

-¿Yo?.-

- ¡Tú!.-

- ¿Qué quieres alien inflado con asfixia?.-

- No llamarme yo así. ¡Yo ser Tinky Winky!.-

- Ah! Eres el antiguo novio de Yuki.-

- No, aunque... gutaría ¡Abrasho a Yuki! ¡Abrasho!.- dijo abrazándome.

- Suéltame #/$#"/$#" maricón.- le grité mientras lo tiraba al piso.

- T.T mao!!! Mao!!! Y tú también eres esho, lo útimo que dijiste. Me duele mi tubi-trasero T.T - dijo llorando.

- Ya suficiente, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Responde rápido que me dio frío.-

- Toy Tinky Winky, quiero musho a lo iños y quiero que....-

- Yo he escuchado eso antes...O.O...Oh!! no, aléjate de mi demonio!!! Debes ser el novio de Barney!!.- dijo Rinoa tirándole un cojín, que cayó directamente en la cabeza de él, que se tambaleo y cayó en cima de la gran televisión que se hizo trizas por el tamaño de ese animal o lo que fuera.

- ohh! O.o...- dijo Rinoa.- Yo no fui....-

- @.@ lo úico que quieo es que fimes esto pa que badney quede libe.- dijo Tinky Winky entre los escombros mostrando una hoja de papel impresa.

- ¿Para que ese pedófilo quede libre? Ni loca, él me acosó, ahora que pague sus culpas y se pudra hasta que le salgan raíces en la cárcel.-

- Pod favod, lo necesito a mi lado, él es todo de los teetubies; es el tubi-poductod, tubi-creadod, tubi-managed, tubi-directod, tubi-camanógrafo, tubi-locutod, tubi-maquilladod, tubi-estilista, tubi-barredero, tubi-compositod de música, tubi-editod, tubi-masajeador personal, el tubi-personaje más sexi de la tubi-televisión además de sed dulce, caiñoso...-

- Ya créeme, no quiero seguir escuchando X.x.- dijo Rinoa.

- ¿Vas a fidmar?.- 

- No! Ni muerta.-

- Firma o te mato.- dije interviniendo y mirando directamente a Rinoa.

-...¿Y si no quiero?.- me respondió atrevidamente.

- Te vas de mi casa ahora mismo, ya no te soporto.-

- Ja, eso lo veremos. Pero ya está bien, me aburrí de jugar.-

- ¡Fidma, fidma!.- dijo el teletubbie buscando algo en su cartera roja.- toma una tubi-pluma pada que edcribas.-

- Está bien, pero antes.- dijo Rinoa quitándole la cartera.- Siempre he querido saber que tienes adentro.-

- Esho es mio !mis tubi-coshas!.- 

- Una peluca rubia, maquillaje, ropa interior de mujer, un sombrero y ¿globitos de plástico blanco? O.o.-

- Esho no te incumbe, ahoda fidma.- dijo guardando todo incluyendo esas extraños globos.

- Ya, pero sígueme.- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida.- Aquí estaremos más cómodos.-

- ¿Afueda? Bueno. Aios amigos los quiero mucho a todos.- dijo el mono morado lanzándose hacia Yuki.- Abasho! Ota e!!-

- Suelta a MI Yuki y sigue a Rinoa.- dijo Shuichi que todo ese rato estuvo riéndose de todo y empujó al sujeto extraño hacia la salida.

- ya, ¿Quieres la firma? Entonces...Toma!!!.- dijo Rinoa después que se escuchó un gran golpe.

Ella entró con un guante de box en una de sus manos.

- Listo, no volverá a molestar. Jamás le firmaría esa porquería. Me dio hambre.- dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Le pegaste? O.o.- dijo Shuichi cerrando la puerta.

- Sí, está inconsciente.- dijo ella comiendo una manzana.

- Ya vístete luego que tenemos que ir a dejarte a tu hotel.-

- Pero es que mi ropa esta toda sucia y rota.-

- Si quieres yo te presto algo mío.- dijo Shuichi inocentemente.

- Está bien, gracias.-

Los dos fueron hacia mi pieza, los seguí, no confiaba en ella, menos cuando llevaba solo una toalla en su cuerpo.

- Creo que estos jeans con un cinturón te quedarán bien y esta polera corta.-

- Gracias, pero, estos pantalones tienen agujeros en las piernas y esta polera parece una polera corta que usan las mujeres ¿Usas esta ropa?.-

- Sí, la use para unos conciertos y algunas promociones ^o^.-

- Bien, ponte eso luego.- dije afirmándome en la puerta.

- ¿Y piensas que voy a hacer un show privado con ustedes dos aquí mirando?.- dijo acercándose hacia Shuichi.

- Ya vamos, pero apresúrate.- dije tomando de la mano a Shuichi.

- ¿ Y se quedará en Bad Luck?.- le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en el sillón.

- No lo sé todavía, es una buena profesional, algo extraña sí.-

- No sé que haré con mi libro...se borró todo, gracias a ella.-

- Con que eso fue. No te preocupes Yuki yo me colgaré de cabeza si es necesario para que escribas rápido y lo termines.- dijo Shuichi colgándose del techo.

- No bastará, en 4 semanas no termino una novela.-

- Ya verás que sí, veamos según tu agenda este es el número de tu manager.- dijo Rinoa que venía con los jeans que gracias al cinturón se sujetaban a las caderas y la polera corta blanca; tenía en sus manos mi agenda.

- Eres una entrometida, devuélveme eso.-

- Aló, Ritsuko? Cómo estás? Que bien, te llamo porque...- dijo Rinoa mientras se iba hacia las habitaciones y volvía.- Sí...Claro...Entiendo...Puedes venir aho...-

__

Ding Dong.

Abrió la puerta y era nada más que Ritsuko Mashijiro, mi manager y la que arregla todo con mi editorial.

- Que...le...pasó...a...Eiri...- dijo la chica colorina respirando rápido.- Me vine lo más rápido que pude.-

- Necesita más plazo para entregar su último trabajo que se llama...- dijo Rinoa mientras seguía leyendo mi agenda.- a ver aquí está :Viaje sin retorno.-

- ¿Pero qué paso? Eiri, quiero decir el señor Eiri siempre ha sido muy puntual y responsable con su trabajo.-

- Sí, pero tuve un pequeño problema con el computador. Yo creo si.....- dijo Rinoa hablándole a ella al oído.- Con eso estará arreglado ¿no es cierto?.-

- Sí! Arregle todo, dentro de dos meses podrá entregarlo todo.- dijo Ritsuko iluminándose la cara.- Quiero la cita en un restaurant de comida italiana, en un cuarto privado. Uy! Esto es un sueño.-

- ¿Una cita con quién?.- pregunté.

- Ya eso es todo, muchas gracias señora Mashijiro. Ahí está la puerta.- dijo Rinoa señalando la salida.

- Pero recuerde que tiene que ser con traje elegante.-

- Sí, sí ya adiós.-

- Con música romántica.- dijo Ritsuko cada vez más emocionada pero sin moverse.

- Adiós!!.- dijo Rinoa que la empujaba.

- Y que estemos solos!.- fue lo último que se le escuchó antes de que cerrará la puerta.

- Contento?.- dijo Rinoa limpiándose las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso de la cita?.- dijo Shuichi.

- Nada, una condición para el aplazamiento de la entrega. Tienes que salir con ella, Yuki. Ya vamos, vamos que el tiempo es oro.- dijo Rinoa cambiando radicalmente el tema y poniéndose sus zapatillas para salir.

- ¡Yo no voy a dejar que salga con nadie!.- dijo Shuichi apretando el brazo de ella.

- Si no es nada, sólo una cena de comida italiana a la luz de las velas completamente solos y de fondo música de violines.-

- Ok, iré.- dije no me quedaba remedio que aceptar.

__

Ring Ring.

- Aló.- contestó el teléfono Rinoa.

- Parece que fuera su casa...¬.¬...- dijo Shuichi.

- Quién es?.- dijo ella.

- FIDMA CON TUBI-LÁPIZ!!! TOY ACA FUEDA!!! ABE PUETA!!! FIDMA!! TENGO HAMBE, QUIEDO MI TUBI-TOSTÁ!!.- gritó Tinky Winky a través del teléfono, tanto que nosotros escuchamos claramente lo que decía.

- ANTES MUERTA!!.- gritó Rinoa y colgó el teléfono.- ¿Tienes un garrote para pegarle?.-

__

Ring Ring.

- MUERETE, TE VAS A PODRIR ESPERANDO PORQUE NO TE FIRMARÉ ESE PAPEL!...ah! perdón no eres Tinky Winky...eres uno de los automovilistas...están todos afuera...- dijo Rinoa que después colgó fuertemente el teléfono.- Creo que no podremos salir afuera hay una gran masa enardecida que quiere matarme U.U.-

Desde afuera se escuchaban gritos, amenazas, disparos y palabras muy fuertes en contra de Rinoa, que sin más ni más se fue hacía las piezas a ver televisión.

- Se quedará más tiempo al parecer.- dijo Shuichi.

=======------------===========------------==============-----------===========

Estoy muy feliz porque les ha gustado este fic, que realmente es una tontería sin pies ni cabeza hasta ahora. Me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo XD

Y hablando de este capítulo: Sé que va a ser un poco difícil entender a Tinky Winky, esos monos hablan MUY raro ¬.¬ me dan un poco de miedo, todos en ese programa son raros, incluso los conejos que apenas se mueven en las colinas para mí que los drogan o algo :S. Y para que hablar de ese bebé diabólico que hace de sol...

Yuki está muy celoso, me encanta cuando está así, es tan...tan....sexi!! @.@

Y al parecer (hasta ahora) Shuichi, está aceptando a Rinoa, pero eso hay que verlo.

* Reviews: 

*/* Yuki Chan: Ese es el fin, quedar en lo mejor para que ustedes, las lectoras, se enganchen en la historia y se vuelvan adictas jejeje.

Gracias XD. Y ¿Qué pasará? Pues muchas cosas que ni te imaginas.

Besos.

*/*Nat-chan07: Arigato ^o^. Sabes, he leído tus fics (por algo los tengo en mis favoritos) y me han gustado mucho a pesar de que me falta un poquito por leer, pero son ideas originales. Después te escribo un review.

Ojalá que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

*/*Miki: Muchas gracias, ese es el fin de hacerlos reír un poco con mis tonteras que imagino y algunas situaciones que me han pasado :S, pero en fin ha logrado su cometido. Sigue leyendo XD.

*/* Azkaban: Amiga!!! Te he logrado agregar al club fan de gravitation, a pesar de que nos has visto la serie XD jajaja, estoy contagiando a la gente.

Te prometo que no seré mala con ella, por algo ella es yo. Por si no lo sabían en cierto modo yo soy así, no crean que estoy loca como una cabra, pero mi mala suerte me persigue y no soy tan indefensa como piensan, y eso me juega malas pasadas al no medir mi fuerza hasta he atentado contra mi propia integridad física, pero eso es una larga historia.

Te quiero mucho amiguita y espero que retomes luego tus fics.

*/*«(¯`·._. ¡LILY! ._.·´¯)» : Jajaja sip hasta yo me sorprendo las tonteras que me imagino.

Y eso de tener una historia original, si lo he pensado. Algo se me ha ocurrido, pero va a ser algo más alejado de todo lo anterior que he hecho quiero que sea diferente y que se note que es mío. Cuando tenga algo escrito te prometo que serás tú la primera en leerlo y en corregirlo XD como siempre, pq eres mi manager.

*/* Selene Sumeragi: La ri la ho Shuichi!! Jajaja eso puede cambiar no crees? Quizás se separen algún día, ni siquiera eso yo lo sé.

Gracias y espero que lo sigas leyendo.

*/*Yakito Yui ishida: O.O en serio que te dijo eso? Y te echo? Muy malo de su parte... Podrías contarme que pasó con lujos de detalles, me gustaría saber. XD

Besos a todos, y esperen que muy pronto viene el otro capítulo, no daré avances porque esta lleno de sorpresas y así será más entretenido.

****

Mabita o «»..^¤^..M!SaTo..^¤^..«»

Fan n°1 de Gravitation, Inuyasha y Evangelion

Dejen reviews, alimentan a esta escritora XD.


	4. Realidad, cruel realidad

-.-.-.- Capítulo IV -.-.-.-

****

"Realidad, cruel verdad"

(Visión de Hiro)

- Odio los lunes U.U.- dijo Rinoa.

- ¿Tuviste un mal fin de semana?.- dije sin saber la reacción que provocaría.

-....T.T....- 

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa cara?.- dije al verlo.

- Lo que pasa es que se peleo con Yuki.- dijo Rinoa con las manos en la cabeza.

- ¡Y todo por tu culpa!.- dijo Shuichi gritándole.

- ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Y sólo me defendí porque me quería echar del departamento en plena noche y tú interferiste defendiéndome sin que te lo pidiera!-

- U.U emm sí.-

- ¡Y no sé por qué lo hiciste si podía perfectamente sola!.-

- ¡Entonces es **TU** culpa, si te hubieras ido antes y no te hubieras quedado todo el fin de semana en mi departamento, Yuki no se hubiera enojado conmigo.- dijo Shuichi a la nada porque nosotros ya íbamos en la otra calle.- ¡Vuelvan!.-

- ¿Así que estuviste todos estos días en la casa de ellos?.- le pregunté.

- Sí.- respondió Rinoa.

- ¿Y por qué?.-

- Porque no sé llegar a mi hotel.-

- ¿Y Shuichi no pudo ir a dejarte?.-

- No, porque yo no podía caminar, me caí por una escalera y me dolía .- dijo mirando su pierna que estaba vendada a la altura de la rodilla.

- Ah! Eso explica todo, no te sientas culpable, ellos siempre pelean...¿Rinoa? ¿Dónde estás?.-

- Chocolates!!! Una tienda llena de estos deliciosos placeres que nos da la vida.- dijo Rinoa pegada al vidrio de la tienda llamada Choco-cutie.

- Es una adicta... me da miedo :S.- dijo Shuichi escondiéndose detrás de mí.

Cuando entramos a esa tienda, ella ya tenía una montaña de diferentes chocolates y se preparaba para pagar su compra.

- Son 10000 ¥ (yens).- dijo el señor cajero.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente.- dijo Rinoa sacando un fardo de billetes azules muy diferentes al dinero nipón.

- Pero señorita, esto no sirve ¿De dónde es?.- dijo el caballero examinando el dinero a la luz.

- De muy lejos.- dijo Rinoa quitándoselos.

- Entonces no puede comprar estos dulces, lo siento.-

- Pero, yo quiero chocolates T.T...No tengo el dinero.-

- No es mi problema.- dijo el señor guardando toda la compra.

- Espere, yo le pago.- dije, sin importar la cara de sorpresa y odio de Shuichi.

- Gracias!!.- dijo Rinoa abrazándome.- cuando tenga el dinero te pago.-

- No te preocupes.- le dije algo abochornado.

- Aquí está su compra...¿Tú no eres la que está en la televisión?.- dijo el señor señalando la pantalla que estaba en una esquina exhibiendo las noticias.

- Ayer en la tarde, un hecho muy insólito aconteció a la población. Después de años de búsqueda se dio con el paradero del famoso y re contra conocido delincuente abusador de menores, Paul Sheffer. Y esto todo gracias a una extraña jovencita llamada Rinoa Mizuki, que por fuentes muy seguras, sería la segunda voz de la banda Bad Luck. Veamos algunas imágenes y entrevistas.- dijo la conductora del programa, que luego de decir estas palabras se mostró en primera plana la cara de Rinoa totalmente asustada por los miles de micrófonos que tenía en cima.

- Yo creo que ella quiere quitarle protoganismo a Shuichi-kun, pero no lo logrará porque NOSOTRAS SUS FANS LA SACAREMOS DEL GRUPO!.- dijo una chica que traía una cinta en la cabeza que decía fans club de GRAVITATION.

- Vámonos.- dijo Rinoa tapada con abrigo de detective negro y unos lentes oscuros.

- ¡Si es igual a usted!.- decía el señor asombrado.

- Está equivocado, ella no tiene este lunar que tengo yo aquí.- dijo Rinoa dibujándose un punto en la mejilla.

Todos la miraron de manera poco convincente.

- Me aburrí.- dijo Rinoa disparándole a la televisión.

- Mi mi...televisión 350000-YZXWIWOWU600!!.- dijo el señor con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

Salieron tranquilamente, sin ningún problema porque el cajero estaba totalmente paralizado.

- ¿Quieres, Shuichi?.- le ofreció los chocolates. Apenas se veía entre tantas bolsas.

- No gracias, pueden estar envenenados.- respondió enojado.

- Eres un malhumorado . y además los chocolates son ¡Míos!.-

- ¡Vas a engordar como vaca si comes así!.-

- ¡Eso no es problema tuyo!.-

- ¡Sí, porque no vas a poder entrar por la puerta del edificio tan gorda que estarás y tendré que empujarte!.-

- ¿Y esas conclusiones? ¬.¬.- dije separándolos porque estaban a punto de golpearse.

- ¡Tú no intervengas!.- me gritaron al unísono.

- Ring- Ring.- Sonó mi celular, vi el número y era el de Ayaka.

- Hola Ayaka-chan ¿Cómo estás?.-

- Uuuuh!!! Si es Ayaka :3.- dijo Shuichi.

- ¿Es la ex prometida de tu amante?.- le preguntó Rinoa.

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

- Ehhh...pues...-

- ¡Cállense! Que no escucho.- les grité.

- ¿Aló, me escuchas Hiro?.-

- Sí, fuerte y claro.-

- Adivina, dónde estoy.-

- ¿En tu casa?.-

- No, estoy en Tokio.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a venir a verme?.-

- Sí! Enseguida, ¿Dónde estarás?.-

- En el estudio SH, vamos a ensayar e instalar los equipos.-

- OK, voy de inmediato para allá. Adiós.-

- Llegamos.- dijo Rinoa apuntando hacia un gran edificio con forma de una pelota gigante.

El lugar era muy moderno, con la última tecnología en iluminación y sonido.

- ¿Cuándo es el concierto?.- preguntó Rinoa.

- En dos semanas más.- le respondí.

El escenario era hermosisímo, lleno de luces y de fondo una pantalla gigante.

- Esto será maravilloso.- dijo Rinoa saltando alrededor del escenario.

- Y sólo para nosotros.- dijo Shuichi saltando como Rinoa en círculos.

- Supongo que tendré un asiento preferencial.- dijo Ayaka de sorpresa.

- ¡Ayaka-chan!.- dije abrazándola.

Me alegraba mucho verla, desde hacía meses que no venía a la ciudad y sólo sabía de ella por sus largas llamadas telefónicas.

- No pensé que te vería tan luego.- le dije.

- La espera se me hizo eterna y preferí venir apenas llegué a Tokio.- dijo Ayaka abrazándome con mucha fuerza.

Estaba igual como la recordaba, con su cabello marrón liso y brillante. Andaba vestida con un sencillo vestido rosado del mismo color que su cintillo.

- Además quiero informarte que tienes que pedir mi mano a mi familia...el día 20 de este mes a las 6 de la tarde. Luego habrá una pequeña celebración y nos casaríamos en 10 días más a partir de ese día.- dijo Ayaka viendo su agenda.

- Pe...pero.- dije sin ni siquiera poder razonar lo que me decía.

- Nada de peros, si me quieres tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.-

- Llegaste muy autoritaria Ayaka.- dijo Rinoa a mi lado.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para juzgarme?.- 

- Una amiga de Hiro y además la nueva vocalista de la banda. Estoy harta de decir el mismo discurso, mejor me podré un cartel que diga quien soy.- dijo Rinoa sacando un papel de su mochila que decía: Rinoa Mizuki, la mejor cantante del universo.

- ¡Qué antipática eres! Pero bien, ¿Qué dices?.- dijo Ayaka dando la espalda a Rinoa y mirándome con fiereza.

- Ehh... sí, claro ahí estaré.- respondí. Con esa mirada era imposible decir que no.

- Bien, si ya terminaron, te pido por favor que bajes del escenario. Necesitamos a tu futuro esposo.- dijo Rinoa tirándome de un brazo.

- ¡No me ordenes nada!.- le gritó Ayaka.

- ¿Para qué te alteras tanto? ¬.¬ .-

- Nadie se ha alterado.- dijo Ayaka y luego se acercó y me besó como nunca.- Hiro, no te arrepentirás de tu decisión.-

Luego ella bajo tranquilamente y se sentó en primera fila.

- No deberías dejar que te mande de esa manera.- me murmuró Rinoa.

- ¡Quiero cantar!.- gritó Shuichi muy fuerte por el micrófono, que hizo que me saliera de mi anonadamiento en el que estaba.

- Está bien, ya vamos.- dije tomando mi guitarra.- ¿Qué canción tocaremos?.-

- Glaring Dream.- dijo Rinoa poniendo su micrófono con el pedestal incluido al lado de Shuichi.- Es la que ensayamos.-

- Ok, bienvenidos nosotros somos Bad Luck. Esperamos que les guste el show.- dijo Shuichi.

- ¿A quién le hablas?.- le pregunté.

- Al público obviamente.- respondió.

- Yo no veo a nadie.- dijo Rinoa por Ayaka que miraba con odio.- Pero ni siquiera me presentaste T.T.-

- Ah! Y ella es Rinoa, la nueva cantante.- dijo Shuichi sin importancia.

- Con ese ánimo ¬.¬ .-

- 1, 2, 3.- dijo Suguru.

- ¿Y tú de dónde apareciste?.- dijo Shuichi O.o.

- Llegué 1 hora antes que ustedes, pero como estabas tan ocupado gritando que preferí no interrumpirte.- dijo Suguru listo para comenzar a tocar tu teclado.

- 1, 2, 3.- dije y la música comenzó a brotar de mi guitarra y del teclado formándose una suave melodía.

Cuando Shuichi y Rinoa se disponían a cantar, un gran ruido resonó del techo, como una explosión.

- ¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunté mirando hacia las instalaciones de la iluminación. Una sombra se movía allá, estaba completamente seguro, y era muy grande.

- Cuidado!.- dijo Shuichi.

Un gran parlante caía a gran velocidad y se dirigía directamente hacia Rinoa.

Él valientemente o de forma muy tonta sin pensarlo, porque fue algo de segundos, la empujó fuertemente hacia el costado, que por poco casi cae abajo del estrado.

El parlante cayó justo en la orilla del escenario y rebotó en cima de la primera fila de asientos.

- Eso estuvo cerca.- dije.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Shuichi ofreciéndole las manos para que se levantará.

- Eso creo. Muchas gracias.- dijo Rinoa aceptando su ayuda, y por un segundo se quedaron de la mano.

- Miren esto.- dije recogiendo un papel.- ¿Tienes que volver a la realidad sea como sea?.- leí.

- Alguien quiso hacerte daño.- le dijo Shuichi.

- No lo sé.- dijo Rinoa, sus ojos estaban brillando mirando la nota.

- Esperen ¿Hay no estaba Ayaka?.- dijo Suguru apuntando hacia el lugar donde el parlante había caído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salté del escenario. 

De ella solo se podía ver un brazo. Estaba completamente aplastada.

Sacando fuerzas de mi interior tiré lejos el parlante y tomé delicadamente a Ayaka-chan.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital!.- dije.

- Ven, sígueme.- dijo Rinoa corriendo hacia la salida.

En la calle, para desgracia de nosotros, no había ni un alma en pena. Ningún auto circulaba.

- ¡Diablos!.- dijo Rinoa mirando para ambos costados de la calle.

- ¡Ahí viene algo!.- dijo Suguru.

Efectivamente un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad.

- ¡Alto!.- gritó Rinoa en medio de la pista. El conductor se detuvo en seco justo a tiempo, un milímetro más y la atropella.

- ¿Estás loca? Pude haberla matado.- dijo el señor saliendo de su auto.

- Pero no lo hizo. Présteme su auto.- dijo Rinoa subiendo al auto en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Qué cree que hace?.- dijo el hombre atónito.

- Es una emergencia. Suban.- dijo Rinoa con las manos en el volante.- Suguru le explicará.-

- ¿Por qué yo?.- preguntó Suguru.

- Porque alguien tiene que quedarse aquí.- dijo Rinoa.

- ¡Vamos!.- gritó Shuichi y el auto partió.

Se podría decir que ella al ir a una gran velocidad el auto se descontrolaba un poco, pero a pesar de eso las peripecias que tuvo que hacer para no chocar en reiteradas ocasiones fueron extraordinarias.

- ¿Sabes conducir?.- preguntó Shuichi que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Supongo, pero abróchense el cinturón de seguridad.- dijo Rinoa dando una vuelta muy cerrada para esquivar a un ciclista.

- No quiero morir T.T.- lloró Shuichi.

- Confía en mí.- dijo Rinoa.

- Ayaka-chan casi ni respira.- dije acariciando su cara.

- Ya llegamos ¿Cuál es el freno?.- dijo Rinoa desesperada.

- El de la derecha 0.0 .- dijo Shuichi, pero al sentir que avanzaban más rápido.- ¡No el de la izquierda!.-

Y frenó en seco.

- Acuérdame que nunca más te deje manejar.- dijo Shuichi con cara de pavor.

- Llévala adentro, nosotros nos encargaremos de devolver este auto.- me dijo Rinoa. 

Salí lo más rápido que pude.

- Necesito ayuda!.- grité a penas entre al hospital. 

Una masa de médicos y enfermeras me quitaron a Ayaka de las manos. 

Por más que traté de pedirles algunas explicaciones de cómo se encontraba, no logré nada. Estaban ocupados inyectándole sustancias y tubos.

Los seguí hasta una puerta que decía U.C.I. y desde ahí me dijeron que era un área restringida, por lo tanto no podía pasar y que cualquier noticia me lo comunicarían.

Me senté en la sala de espera.

Miles de cosas no muy agradables pasaban por mi cabeza, en estos casos la negatividad es algo inevitable.

Lo que más me enfurecía, es que no pude ayudarla y ahora su recuperación no estaba en mis manos, nada podía hacer solo esperar.

- ¿Me llevarás a cenar?.- dijo una chica que pasaba abrazada de un médico muy joven y apuesto.

- Me toca el turno de la noche, lo siento. La próxima semana quizás pueda.- respondió el joven.

- Está bien. Ahora me alegro que podemos estar juntos.-

- Doctor Nobuhiro, por favor dirigirse al pabellón de urgencias, doctor Nobuhiro al pabellón de urgencias.- dijo la voz femenina por los altos parlantes.

- Me llaman, nos vemos más tarde. Yo te llamo.- dijo el médico corriendo.

- Siempre hace lo mismo U.U'.- dijo la chica, que al parecer ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta este instante.- Hola ¿por qué tan triste?.-

- Hola.- la salude.- Es que mi novia está grave en este momento.-

- De seguro se va a recuperar. Ten esperanza.- dijo sentándose al lado mío.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero es que no sé nada de ella. Llevo horas esperando y no me han dado noticias.- dije fijándome en sus grandes ojos negros, eran muy lindos e irradiaban ternura.

- Yo puedo resolver eso, soy como otra enfermera más. Prácticamente vivo acá y todos me conocen, porque soy la novia del director de este hospital. Espérame que yo preguntaré.- dijo la chica entrando como si nada, por las puertas de la U.C.I.

Luego de quince minutos, llegó. Su expresión había cambiado completamente.

- Tengo malas noticias, está en un coma profundo producto del golpe y es difícil que se recupere.-

=========-------------=============----------===========----------============

Perdonen la tardanza, ya que he tenido muchos problemas en el colegio y hasta ahora estoy un poco apurada.

Con respecto a este capítulo, quiero aclarar que Ayaka-chan nunca me cayó muy bien, entonces en signo de venganza le pasó esto... Pero lo que viene es top secret, así que solo esperen.

Pronto vendrá el gran concierto, y la respuesta si Rinoa se queda o no en el grupo, todo depende de Shuichi.

*Reviews:

*/* ZHAKDNA-YHIZET: Claro que fue duro ver barney y los teletubbies en maratón como de 3 horas, todavía tengo pesadillas, jajaja. 

Ni te puedes imaginar lo que puede hacer Rinoa XD. Sigue leyendo.

*/* SELENE SUMERAGI: sip, soy un poco cruel, pero eso hay que verlo, por ahora todo comienza y esto va a traer muchos problemas, algunos muy graves y otros que se resolverán en el momento.

Pero Rinoa no es mala, ella es una buena chica. Se podría decir que es la versión femenina de Shuichi, así que no puede ser mala.

*/* SADAME: Si, algo se trae y ni se lo imaginan XD.

Y gracias a ti, por escribirme y leer mi fic, de verdad.

*/* SERGE: jajaja si taba bueno ya que no te tuviera que andar rogando para que leyeras algunos de mis fics. No es que no te quiera responder, es que me lo escribiste justo cuando ya había subido el tercer capítulo :S, 

Y ánimo que tenemos harto trabajo por delante.

Para que sepan todos, estamos creando un blog-fic, súper interesante de los Teletubbies- Happy tree friends.... O.o ya verán las tonteras que saldrán de nuestras torcidas mentes, a penas termine lo pondré en mi blog, así que visítenlo = 

*/* Randa1: Perdona la tardanza U.U... pero no fue mi intensión... Espero que sigas leyendo y riéndote....

Bye!!

Mabita o «»..^¤^..M!SaTo..^¤^.«» The Dark goddess

__

Otaku sin remedio.....


	5. Y ya son cinco

-.-.-.- Capítulo V -.-.-.-

**"Y ya son cinco."**

****

(visión general)

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

- Sí, claro.- dijo Hiro con la mirada perdida en el piso.

- Sabes que, sería bueno que salieras un rato de aquí ¿Te invito a comer algo?.-

- No quiero irme. Podría tener más noticias.-

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Ya verás como en poco tiempo más esto será un mal recuerdo y estarás feliz paseando con tu novia por el parque.

Pero vamos, ánimo.- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Diez minutos después se encontraban sentados en la más famosa heladería de Tokio, por tener más de 1000 sabores diferentes.

- Me encantan los helados, no importa que estación sea.-

- Esas palabras, me recuerdan a una amiga que tiene una obsesión un poco psicópata por los chocolates.- dijo Hiro que jugaba con su banana split.

- o bueno, yo haría lo que fuera por un poco de helado. En ese aspecto me parezco a tu amiga.- dijo la chica comiendo un mantecado de cinco sabores.- Es muy extraño. Estoy aquí , sentada en mi lugar preferido conversando con alguien al cual ni siquiera sé su nombre.-

- Se me había olvidado por completo, disculpa. Yo soy Hiroshi Nakano. Pero todos me llaman Hiro.-

- Pues, mi nombre es Chiharu Sagara.- dijo estirando la mano.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo Hiro estrechando la suya.

- ¿Y que haces en esta vida?.-

- Guitarrista de la banda Bad Luck.-

- ¿En serio? Esto es fantástico, estoy al frente de un famoso.-

- No somos tan conocidos.- dijo Hiro algo abochornado.

- Tan humilde que eres! Por supuesto que son unas estrellas de la música. Sus temas siempre los tocan en las radios.-

- ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?.-

- También estoy relacionada con la música, toco el bajo.-

- ¡Qué bien!.-

- Me he fijado que en sus canciones les falta un poco de ritmo.-

- Usamos base de computadoras. No soy muy entendido, Suguru se encarga de ese tema. Podría invitarte un día de estos al estudio para que le preguntes directamente.-

- ¡Vamos!.- dijo Chiharu poniéndose de pie de golpe.

- ¿Ahora?.-

- Sí, no tengo nada que hacer.-

- Ok, de todas formas tenia que ir hacia allá.-

- Pero, espera, llamaré a mi novio para avisarle.- dijo Chiharu discando el número en su teléfono.- ¿Qué extraño no lo contesta? Tendré que ir al hospital directamente.-

- Te acompaño.-

Apenas llegaron Hiro fue hacia recepción para obtener más información y Chiharu pasó directamente hasta la oficina del director del Hospital.

Caminó alegremente por el pasillo y abrió la puerta sin golpear, ya que se imaginó que la estaba esperando.

- Mi amor, disculpa la de...mo...ra.- dijo Chiharu y cerró la puerta.

La imagen que acaba no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una alucinación o algo por el estilo.

Vio a Touji besando a una enfermera en cima de su escritorio.

- ¿Touji?.- preguntó Chiharu de nuevo abriendo la puerta, pero al ver de nuevo la misma escena como un auto reflejo la volvió a cerrar. Este acto lo realizó unas cinco veces seguidas hasta que no pudo más.

- ¡Nunca lo pensé de ti, asquerosa rata!.- gritó ella empujando la puerta fuertemente.

- Chiharu, cariño, deja explicarte...- dijo el doctos abrochándose los botones de su arrugada camisa.

Pero antes de que alcanzará a salir, ella cerró la puerta golpeándolo tan fuerte que cayó desmayado. Cosa que no le importó y tampoco se dio cuenta. Siguió caminando a paso firme hasta la salida.

- ¡Chiharu, espera!.- dijo Hiro corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¡Lo odio!.- gritó Chiharu arrodillándose en el piso con su cara tapada por sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Hiro poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo.

- Lo vi con otra chica besándose...-

- Lo siento.-

- Nunca se preocupaba por mí, yo prácticamente lo seguía para donde iba por eso siempre estaba en el hospital esperando que tuviera un segundo para mí...Jamás me quiso, y quizás desde cuanto tiempo que me engaña. No me extrañaría que haya tenido algo con todas las cosas con faldas que veía por delante.-

- Tranquilízate. Él no merece una mujer tan buena como tú.-

- Disculpa por ser tan egoísta. Estás pasando por una situación mucho peor que la mía. Mejor llévame donde tus amigos.- dijo Chiharu limpiándose su cara.

- No te preocupes.-

En ese mismo instante en los estudios NG.

- ¿Cómo estará Ayaka?.- preguntó Suguru.

- Bien, porque la yerba mala nunca muere.- dijo Rinoa mientras daba vueltas en una silla giratoria.

- No seas así. Ella puede morir.- dijo Suguru deteniendo su juego.

- Sí, sí. Aunque era muy antipática ¿No cierto Shuichi?.- dijo Rinoa acercándose a él.

- La verdad...es que el ser simpática o cariñosa...:S...no eran sus cualidades.- dijo Shuichi un poco nervioso.

- Muy bien dicho o.- dijo Rinoa desordenando el pelo de él.

- Detente ¬.¬.-

Se abre la puerta y entran Hiro junto con Chiharu.

- Les presento a ...- dijo Hiro al ver que todos se extrañaban de la presencia de su acompañante.

- ¿Chiharu?.- dijo Rinoa al verla.

- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí, niña?.- dijo Chiharu corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿No sabías? Soy cantante profesional ahora.-

- ¿Parte de la banda?.-

- Sí o.-

- Te extrañaba mucho.- dijo Chiharu abrazándola.- Pensé que no te vería más de esta manera.-

- Yo igual, pero sabes que no fue mi culpa que no nos viéramos más.-

- Sí lo sé.-

- ¿Se conocían?.- preguntó Hiro.

- Eramos compañeras en la preparatoria y parte de la escuela.- respondió Chiharu.

- Esto es mucha coincidencia ¬.¬ .- inquirió Shuichi.

- Chicos, la plática está muy interesante...¡Terminen de escribir las canciones!.- interrumpió Sakano asomando sólo su cabeza a la sala.

- Con respecto a eso, con Shuichi lo tenemos listo.- dijo Rinoa pasándole a Sakano un fardo de hojas.

- ¿Sí?.- preguntó Shuichi sin entender.

- Afirma todo lo que te diga, te estoy salvando el pellejo.- le murmuró Rinoa entre dientes.

- ¡Ah! Sí, estuvimos hasta altas horas de la noche ideando las canciones del nuevo disco XD.- mintió Shuichi.

- Los felicito, están muy bellas.- dijo Sakano con los ojos brillantes.- Por fin escuchan mis consejos y hacen mi vida más feliz.-

- Entonces acompáñenme que contraté un fotógrafo para que hagan la portada del disco.- dijo Mister K en el umbral de la puerta.

- Ehh! Fotos! ¿Chiharu ayúdame a maquillarlos?.- le preguntó Rinoa.- Tú toma a Hiro, que yo atrapó a ese pelirosa.-

- Síí! ¿Con qué tema?.- dijo Chiharu.

- No sé, primero...- dijo Rinoa abalándose sobre Shuichi que se resistía terminantemente a que le pintaran la cara.- ¡Quédate tranquilo o sino vas a quedar mal!.-

- Oye, por favor!! Rinoa!! Cuidado eso es mi ojo no cualquier cosa!!.- Gritaba Shuichi, pero en definitiva se cansó y se quedó tranquilo sometido a su maquilladora.

- Antes de que comiences a maquillarme. Quería proponer algo.- dijo Hiro interrumpiendo a todos.- Ustedes saben que nos falta algo más al grupo. Eso lo he pensado muy bien y llegué a la conclusión que Chiharu debe unirse a la banda.-

- No...no es necesario que digas eso...- dijo Chiharu algo avergonzada.

- Es muy buena idea, mi amiga toca muy bien el bajo.- afirmó Rinoa haciendo una pausa a su trabajo artístico, que por el momento se veía solo unas inmensas rayas por toda la cara de Shuichi.

- Es verdad que falta marcar más los ritmos en las canciones. El teclado tampoco hace todo el trabajo.- dijo Suguru.

- Bien, entonces tienes que aparecer en las fotos.- dijo Shuichi.

- O.O ¿Y no vas a gritar, alhegar en contra, enfurecerte, renunciar a la banda y todas esas cosas que hiciste?.- dijo Rinoa estupefacta.

- No puedo ir en contra de algo totalmente lógico, además Chiharu es muy simpática.- dijo Shuichi viéndose a un espejo.

- Es decir, ¿yo no te caigo bien?.-

- La verdad es que no.- Aseguró Shuichi.- Aunque hay que reconocer que hiciste un excelente trabajo de maquillaje.-

Se veían como gotas negras salían de sus ojos y algunas rayas que simulaban una telaraña.

Chiharu también había terminado su trabajo. Hiro lucía un maquillaje en forma de estrellas en puntas alrededor de los ojos, tampoco se veía nada de mal.

- Esa perspectiva te cambiará muy pronto.- murmuró Rinoa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- le susurró Chiharu.

- Nada, pensaba en voz alta.- dijo Rinoa.

Dos salas más allá, habían acondicionado una especialmente para la ocasión. Con una gran tela azul colgado de una de las paredes del fondo y repleto de diferentes tipos de reflectores o ampolletas gigantes. A penas entraron se llevaron la gran sorpresa del tipo de fotógrafo que era.

Llevaba un abrigo largo rosa y debajo como un tipo de jardinera muy ajustada del mismo color. Su pelo era naranjo muy engominado y brillante. Por otro lado, lo que más llamaba la atención era su cara, que para ser hombre estaba muy maquillada.

- Buenas tardes amores.- saludó el susodicho.

- Les presento al señor Giovanni, es el mejor de su categoría y viene directamente de Europa.- dijo K estrechando la mano de aquel.

- Mutto gusto, adelante.- dijo Giovanni indicándoles que pasarán.

- Con Giovanni decidimos que sería bueno que se pusieran estos trajes.- dijo mister K señalando unos trajes de baño.

- O.O ¡Estos bikinis son diminutos!.- dijo Rinoa tomando uno de aquellos.

- O.O ¿Esto es una zunga? ¡No saldré así!.- dijo Hiro.

- ¿Por qué no? Se ven bien.- dijo Shuichi que ya se había puesto uno y lo modelaba.

- Mejor usen estos shorts rasgados.- opinó Chiharu pasándole uno de esos a Hiro.

Diez minutos más tarde los ahora cinco integrantes de Bad Luck estaban con sus trajes puestos.

Las dos chicas con bikinis negros y ellos tres con jeans cortos desgarrados y sin polera.

- Tengo frío.- dijo Rinoa saltando para entrar en calor y abrazándose a ella misma.-

- ¡Qué bien se ven chicos!.- dijo Mister K aplaudiendo.

- Lo único que les falta es.- dijo Giovanni aplicándole aceite bronceador a Shuichi en el pecho.- ¡Qué buenos pectorales tienes!.-

- No me toqué!.- exclamó Shuichi alejándose de él.

- Si te gustó...¬.¬... no tienes para que fingir.- dijo Rinoa.

- Bien, por favor las chicas acostadas una a cada extremo y ustedes tres de pie detrás de ellas.- dijo Giovanni apuntando su cámara.- Miren hacia el frente ¡No! A ver tú niño.-

El fotógrafo salió de su puesto y empujó hacia abajo a Shuichi obligándolo a que pusiera una mano en la cadera de Rinoa.

- ¿Qué hace?.- dijo Shuichi un poco nervioso.

- Se ven excelentes.- dijo Giovanni mirándolos a través de sus dedos que formaban un cuadrado.

- Hiro, haz lo mismo.- le ordenó K.

- ¿Qué haga qué?.- preguntó Hiro.

- ¡Esto!.- dijo Giovanni empujando hacia abajo también.

- Y yo?.- preguntó Suguru.

- De pie estás bien.- dijo Giovanni volviendo a donde su cámara.- No se muevan ¡Click! Listo.-

- Ya puedes retirar tu mano de ahí.- dijo Rinoa empujando a Shuichi que cayó pesadamente hacia atrás y luego de esto salió corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Hiro.

- No lo sé.- respondió Shuichi.

- Iré a verla.- dijo Chiharu saliendo envuelta con una lata.

Caminó directamente hasta el final del quinceavo piso en el que estaban. Sabía que la encontraría con la vista pegada hacia el vidrio y por supuesto no se equivocaba.

A penas Rinoa vio que su amiga estaba a su lado corrió hacia ella dejando que Chiharu la reconfortará con sus brazos.

- No sé si pueda soportar más, no sé como comportarme.- dijo Rinoa escondiéndose en el hombro de su amiga.

- No puedes rendirte, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Chiharu secando las pequeñas lágrimas de Rinoa.- Ten fuerza.-

- Pero Shuichi me odia.-

- Sería muy difícil que alguien te odiara.-

- Siempre hay excepciones.-

- ¿Te doy un consejo? Confía en lo que te dice esto.- dijo Chiharu apuntando al corazón de Rinoa.

En la sala de reuniones.

- Deberías pedirle una disculpa.- le dijo Hiro ya cuando se habían cambiado a sus ropas comunes.

- ¿Por qué? Si no hice nada.- dijo Shuichi.

- Claro que no hiciste nada.- dijo Rinoa entrando precipitadamente.- Ya se cumplió mi semana en la banda, quiero saber su me quedó o no.-

En ese lapsus en que nadie emitió ningún sonido y ni siquiera quisieron moverse por la tensión en la que se encontraban.

Shuichi se dirigió directamente hacia Rinoa que mantenía su cabeza gacha.

- Rinoa tú...- dijo Shuichi.

Pero un gran ruido los interrumpió.

=============---------------=================---------------=================

La verdad es que capítulo no me gustó mucho, al principio pensé en eliminarlo, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin agregar un nuevo capítulo así que decidí dejarlo nada más.

Mi gran problema es que no tengo tiempo y aunque escriba en el colegio, pero me demoro en corregirlo y reescribirlo.

Por eso les pido que tengan paciencia. Pero les tengo una sorpresa, en mi blog

http:mabita.webcindario.com pueden encontrar los primeras 3 páginas del manga Dulce Obsesión que estamos haciendo con unas amigas, espero que les guste, visítenlo.

/Reviews:

/ Selene Sumegari: Trataré de complacerte lo más que pueda XD.

Y del otro review, si voy a agregar más parejas yaoi, pero no precisamente K con Hiro.

Jajaja trataré de controlar a Rinoa para que no la mates.

Grax.

/ Nat-chan07: Tienes mucha razón, eso de Paul no lo entenderán todos. Bueno si alguno no sabe esa historia me pregunta no más y yo les hago una reseña XD.

/ Neko-chan: Toda la razón ¡BAKA-AYAKA!, muchas grax neko, sigue leyendo.

Bueno eso es todo, pronto subiré el otro, que no se preocupen que será 40 mil veces mejor que este.

«»..¤..M!SaTo..¤..«»


	6. Besa y acaricia mi soledad

-.-.-.- Capítulo VI -.-.-.-

**"Besa y acaricia mi soledad."**

(visión general)

- No na da!.-

- ¿Ryuichi? ¿Y tú que no habías ido de viaje?.- preguntó K.

- Kumagoro extrañaba a Shuichi.- dijo Ryuichi abalanzándose sobre él.- Y quería volver, por eso obligué a Tatsuha.-

- ¿Fuiste con él?.- dijo Shuichi incrédulo.

- Suelta a mi conejito.- dijo Tatsuha que al llegar vio tal escena y su primera reacción fue quitarle a Ryuichi.

- ¿Y desde cuando te adueñas de las personas?- preguntó Shuichi.

- Desde que él fue mío y yo suyo. Todo pasó en Jamaica...-

- Por favor no den esos detalles ¬.¬.- acotó Rinoa.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Kumagoro no sabe.- preguntó Ryuichi.

- Soy una amiga de ellos, me llamo Rinoa.-

- Entonces también eres mi amiga y de Kumagoro, ¿Me cantas?.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy cantante?.-

- Porque todas las personas lindas como yo y Shuichi cantamos y tú también eres linda O ¡Quiero abrazarte!.- dijo Ryuichi haciéndolo.

- Me pones un poco nerviosa.- dijo Rinoa algo ruborizada.

- No te intimides, si es como un pequeño cachorro, y no le gustan las chicas.- dijo Tatsuha.

- Tienes razón, te tengo un amigo para Kumagoro.- dijo Rinoa buscando en su mochila.

- Para mí?.-

- Para Kumagoro.-

- Yo entonces.

- Dile que sí, esa discusión no va a terminar nunca.- le dijo Chiharu.

- Sí Kumagoro, toma.- le paso una gran coneja morada de largas orejas de felpa.

- Es mi novia!!.- dijo abrazándola. Después tomó a su amigo conejo y los puso frente a frente.

- Ella es...¿Cómo se llama, Rinoa-chan?.-

- Kitty, ten cuidado que es un poco tímida. Háblale con ternura.-

- Bien, Kumagorito. Ella es tu nueva amiga. ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres darle un beso? ¿ No será muy rápido?.- hablaba Ryuichi con su muñeco simulando que lo escuchaba (¿o lo hacía? Eso es misterio sin resolver...) poniéndolo cerca de su oreja.

- Ya, no me gustó esto, devuélvemela ahora.- dijo Rinoa quitándole a Kitty.

- Kumagoro no ha terminado con ella.- dijo Ryuichi tratando de recuperarla.

- No se peleen por muñecos.- los regañó Chiharu.

- Nadie te va a escuchar.- le sugirió Hiro.

Era verdad, los dos discutían con gritos y manotazos escondiendo sus conejos de felpa en la espalda.

- Si no entienden con palabras...- dijo Chiharu caminando hacia ellos y parándose en medio de la guerra.- ¡ALTO! Dejen de comportarse como niños, son mayores de edad. Rinoa y Ryuichi pásenme los muñecos.-

- Pero...- Repuso Ryuichi.

- Los muñecos aquí.- ordenó Chiharu estirando sus palmas.- Así me gusta, los guardaré en este armario.-

- Bien!.- gritó Ryuichi y tomando un crayon escribió en la puerta del armario "Motel" con corazones a los lados.

- No tiene remedio.- reprobó Chiharu moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

- A propósito, alguien te está esperando afuera.- le dijo Tatsuha abriendo la puerta desde la cual salió una luz esplendorosa y un millón de pétalos de rosas llenaron el cuarto.

- CHIHARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! PERDONAMEEEEEE!.- entró arrodillado el doctor Touji.

- Cómo tienes cara para venir a verme!.- le gritó Chiharu y lo tomó de un brazo, le dio unas vueltas en el aire lanzándolo por la ventana.

- Nunca te había visto tan alterada, ¿Quién era?.- le dijo Rinoa.

- El doctor...- le respondió Chiharu con un suspiro.

- Ese que tú y él... y después eso, PUM! PLAF!.- dijo Rinoa simulando una pelea consigo misma.

- Sí, él.-

- Ha sido mucho por hoy, mejor vamos al ensayo general.- dijo Suguru.

- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?.- lo detuvo Rinoa del brazo a Shuichi.

Ya no quedaba nadie, sólo ellos en silencio.

- Ten claro que esta decisión no la tomé a la ligera, lo pensé demasiado.-

- Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes en el concierto de hoy.- dijo Rinoa dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- Claro que necesitas suerte al cantar al lado del mejor compositor e interprete de Japón.-

- Eso significa que...-

- Es la bienvenida oficial al gran grupo "BAD LUCK".-

- Por fin lo logré! Muchas gracias.- dijo Rinoa con una reverencia.

- ¿Por qué?.-

- En realidad debería pedirte disculpas por todos los malos momentos que haz pasado por mi culpa. He sido una tonta.- se lamentó Rinoa todavía con el cuerpo inclinado.

- No...no tienes por qué apenarte por esas tonterías.- dijo Shuichi sorprendido por esas palabras.

- Prometo que las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante ¿Amigos?.- preguntó Rinoa extendiendo su mano.

- Será genial.- dijo Shuichi haciendo el signo de la paz en vez de aceptarle el gesto de trato hecho.

Pero aún insatisfecha, lo abrazó fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Shuichi. Luego de unos tensos segundos, ella, tan rápido como hizo ese gesto lo soltó y retrocedió lentamente mirándolo fijamente.

Esa mirada, esos ojos sorprendieron a Shuichi. Le transmitieron algo que no pudo describir, era como si le tratará de revelar su alma a través de sus ojos y definitivamente algo quería decirle, algo que no se había percatado hasta ahora.

- ¿Shuichi?.- dijo Rinoa sonriente.- Tenemos que irnos.-

- Sí. Claro.- respondió todavía sin perder el contacto visual, pero para poder reaccionar tuvo que sacudir su cabeza varias veces.

- ¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo? ¿Un mono en mi cabeza?.-

- No, nada sólo pensaba.-

- ¿En qué?.-

- Ehh... que durante todo este tiempo lo único que hemos hecho es abrazarnos, gritar y correr...-

- Nunca lo había pensado así... y tienes razón. Aunque eso no es nuestra culpa.-

- ¿Ah no? O.o.-

- Es de quien nos manipula y nos ordena todos nuestros actos.-

- ¿Quién se supone que sería? O.O.-

- Emmm....Dios, por supuesto ¿O crees que somos personajes de algún cuento de hadas y alguien escribe todo lo que decimos o hacemos? XD.-

- Ja ja claro que no y aunque si así fuera, harta poca imaginación que tendría, nos hace unas vidas muy poco emocionantes.-

PUMM! Una bala impactó contra la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

- ¿Quién hizo eso?.- preguntó Shuichi asustado.

- No debiste decir lo anterior :S.-

- ¡No tenemos todo el día para esperarlos!.- gritaba K desde afuera, en el auto con su pistola aún humeante.

- ¡ En seguida vamos! .- le gritó Rinoa por la venta, bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

- ¿Oye Shu-chan?.- volviéndose hacia él.

- Sí.-

- Tengo una duda.-

- Dime.-

- ¿Estás aburrido de que hagamos siempre lo mismo? Quizás podría enseñarte otras cosas que no sabes.- dijo Rinoa caminando seductoramente y quedando solo a centímetros de su nariz.

- No, si estamos bien así, nnnoo te preocupes...- dijo Shuichi petrificado.

- Quédate tranquilo si no muerdo y no te va a doler.- dijo Rinoa acariciándole la mejilla. Y luego se acercó más, más y más hasta que...le sacó algo que tenía muy cerca del ojo.

- Listo, era una pestaña. Pide un deseo.-

- ¿Para qué?.- dijo Shuichi algo aliviado.

- Es una tradición de muy lejos. ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? ¿Qué te imaginabas?.-

- Ehh...nada...sólo te vi tan cerca.-

- Ja Ja ¿Pensaste que yo? Ja Ja, Ni en tus sueños, tú ya tienes pareja, jamás estaría con alguien comprometido.- se rió Rinoa cerrándole un ojo.- Nos están esperando.-

- OK! Concierto espéranos!!.- dijo Shuichi corriendo como a 100 km/h tirándola por un brazo.

La tarde pasó muy rápido dando lugar a la noche. Tan solo quedaban pocos minutos para que el gran espectáculo comenzara.

Y la situación era la siguiente:

En los camarines todos estaban reunidos escuchando los gritos eufóricos del público.

Rinoa y Shuichi pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo cantando sin parar. Sus atuendos eran todavía un misterio porque vestían unas batas.

- Supongo que llevaran ropa debajo?.- preguntó Chiharu que ya estaba totalmente lista. Llevaba una linda polera sin mangas color gris que dejaba ver su tatuaje en forma de cadenita en todo el diámetro del brazo derecho, una falda larguísima totalmente irregular negra y unas botas grandes. Su pelo estaba amarrado con una cola de caballo y maquillada con sombra de ojos negro del mismo color que su labial.

- ¿Crees que andamos desnudos?.- respondió Shuichi.

- No me extrañaría, ustedes dos son capaces de todo.-

- Está bien, mostremos nuestro atuendo Shindou-san.- dijo Rinoa sacándose la bata y dejando ver un atuendo muy cuerdo a la ocasión. Lucía un corsé de color rojo sangre y unos pantalones del mismo color a la cadera. Su pelo, como siempre, lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje muy tenue color rojizo.

Shuichi siguió el ejemplo de su compañera y se sacó la bata mostrando un traje muy moderno. Constaba de una camisa, la cual no estaba abrochada, azul oscura y pantalones de tela negros.

- Se ven muy bien ambos.- opinó Hiro que practicaba con su inseparable guitarra. Él llevaba un gran abrigo café, camisa color ocre y pantalones marrones.

- Por fin usas ropa decente, apuesto que eso te lo eligió Misuki-san.- dijo Fujisaki que a simple vista podía confundirse con su primo Tohma, ya que usaba un gorro verde musgo, camisa abotonada un tono más clara y pantalones verde oscuro.

- Sí o.- respondió Rinoa mientras Shuindou los miraba asesinamente.

- Venía a desearles suerte y a contarles una linda sorpresa.- dijo Ryuichi entrando a la habitación de repente.

- ¿Qué es Sakuma-san?.- preguntó Shuichi.

-Esto.- dijo entrando un carro de supermercado repleto de peluches bebés de conejos morados y rosados. Y en cima de ellos Kumagoro y Kitty tomados de la mano, o de las extremidades mejor dicho porque manos no tienen.- Tuvieron muuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooooooos hijitos, mi motel tuvo efecto.-

- O.O ¿Qué le hiciste a mi coneja de felpa? ¡Kumagoro la violó! ¡Abuso de ella! ¡Te voy a demandar!.- le gritó Rinoa.

- ¡Mentira! Ella es la inmoral que obligó a mi bebé a hacer cosas de grande.- gritó Ryuichi.

- Nunca madurarán.- comentó Hiro a Chiharu mientras veían como los abuelos (padres de los respectivos conejos de felpa) se gritaban y Shuichi en medio trataba de tranquilizarlos en vano.

- Es entretenido que sean así. Pero hay que ser claros que cuando tienen que actuar con madures lo hacen.- contestó Chiharu.

- Es cierto.- dijo Hiro.- Solo tienen el alma infantil más desarrollada y jamás la han perdido.-

- Al escenario chicos.- dijo Mister K.

- Bien yo disfrutaré del show en primera fila junto a ellos. No los puedo dejar solos o sino quizás Kitty volverá a aprovecharse de Kumagorito y sobrepoblaremos la Tierra con conejos de felpa. Y no habría espacio para nada obligando a los humanos a vivir en el agua mientras que la raza superior de los conejos de felpa gobernaría el mundo.- dijo Ryuichi marchándose con el carrito.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos con grandes ojos.

- Es la hora.- dijo Shuichi.- ¿Lista?.-

- Más que nunca.- le respondió Rinoa saliendo junto con él al escenario que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

- Tengo miedo.- dijo Chiharu detrás de las cortinas.

- Lo harás muy bien, eres una excelente profesional.-

Suguru que estaba a su lado casi se cae porque se enredó entre las cortinas provocando que al sujetarse y empujar a Hiro quedará muy cerca de Chiharu.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Suguru.

- No te preocupes.- dijo Chiharu inmóvil sin dejar de mirar al guitarrista.

- Hay bastante público.- dijo Suguru asomando su cabeza hacia fuera.

- Sí, esto será inolvidable.- dijo Chiharu observando a la gente de fuera igual, saliendo de la incómoda situación de hace unos segundos.

- Es mi turno.- y salió Suguru.

- Chiharu? Esta es la cábala.- dijo Hiro tomándola delicadamente del brazo y ella al voltearse se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con los labios del pelirrojo.

El beso fue correspondido por ambas partes, dejando aflorar sentimientos escondidos y haciendo emprender un momento inolvidable.

- Hiro, esto no fue correcto.- dijo Chiharu separándose de él e interrumpiendo el beso.

- Lo siento, no sé que me pasó.- se disculpó Hiro.

- El show debe continuar.- dijo Chiharu saliendo a escena seguida por Hiro.

Todo estaba totalmente a oscuras, una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales dio el pase para comenzar, la gente gritaba eufórica y la iluminación a la banda completa.

En medio atrás se ubicaba Fujisaki Suguru con su sintetizador. A la derecha Hiro, a la izquierda Chiharu y adelante Shuichi y Rinoa que estaban espalda con espalda. Toda la banda tenía la mirada en el piso.

- ¡Cómo está Tokio!.- gritó Shuichi sin descuidar su posición.

- ¡BIEEN!.- contestó el público claramente.

- Es una gran alegría estar en esta linda ciudad que es nuestro hogar. Esperamos que disfruten nuestra música y les tenemos muchas sorpresas. Entre una de ellas son las nuevas integrantes. Sagara Chiharu en el bajo y Misuki Rinoa en la voz junto conmigo.- dijo Shuichi.

- ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo concepto de música BAD LUCK! Y ahora una nueva canción "Caricia de Venus."- dijo Rinoa y las luces comenzaron a moverse y tintinear.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una melodía muy movida marcada totalmente con los ritmos del teclado.

Antes de que terminará el intro Rinoa y Shuichi se dieron vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

- _El viento seco cosquillea tu pura piel blanca._

Mis ojos son atraídos hacia tu largo y fluido pelo.- cantó Shuichi interpretando sus palabras al tocar primero la cara de ella y después su largo cabello.

- _Con ojos algo fríos, siempre mire_

Que la aguja del tiempo se apurara, pero.- cantó Rinoa volviendo solo su cara hacia el público.

- _Antes de que el mañana venga este mundo se caerá,_

Entonces, quiero abrazarte después de que nos cansemos de bailar.- cantó Shuichi abrazándola por la cintura.

- _Sobre las ruinas, todos es confusión_

No puedo parar, sin notarlo, me he olvidado, pero.- contó Rinoa soltándose de él y caminando unos pasos más allá donde dejó el micrófono en el pedestal.

- _Cuando sonríes soy feliz_

No importa si no hay una mañana.- cantó Shuichi yendo hacia ella.

- _Caricia de Venus_

Si nos besamos simplemente como somos.- cantaron al unísono frente a frente.

- _Ven, solo como te gusta_.- cantó Shuichi alejándose y señalando con su mano que se acercará.

- _Todo se resuelve en la punta de tus dedos_

Inundando, hasta que ya no pueda ver.- Cantó Rinoa al público.

- _Cuando no estás aquí, estoy en dolor_

No importa lo que pase, no te dejaré ir.- cantó Shuichi al público.

- _Cuando sonríes soy feliz_

No importa si no hay un mañana.- cantó Rinoa.

- _Cuan maravilloso sería_

si pudiera llevarte a ese hermoso lugar.- cantó Shuichi acercándose a su compañera.

- _Tu todo... no lo permitiré a nadie..._- le cantó Rinoa a Shuichi mirándolo de frente.

- _Por ti...te lo daré..._- le respondió cantando Shuichi.

- _Mis ojos son atraídos hacia ti_.- cantaron juntos.

La música cada vez disminuía más su ritmo, hasta terminar en una tenue melodía. Rinoa alejó su micrófono de la boca al igual que Shuichi. Cuando terminó la canción la pareja de cantantes llegó a estar muy cerca del otro a tal punto que sus labios se rozaron. Estaban como en un trance, hipnotizados por la canción.

Los gritos de emoción y alegría del público los hizo volver a la realidad.

- Gracias.- dijo Rinoa volteando hacia la gente bruscamente.

- Actuaron muy bien la letra de la canción, sobretodo el final.- le comentó Chiharu a Rinoa al oído.

- Tú sabes que me emocionó con la música y me transformo en el escenario, fue algo espontaneo...- le dijo Rinoa sin el micrófono.

- Jaja sí.- dijo Chiharu cerrándole el ojo.

- Como saben yo soy nueva al igual que mi amiga. Tenemos mucho ánimo de trabajar para que se diviertan, así que aquí va otra canción.- dijo Rinoa por el micrófono.

Las luces del estadio herméticamente cerrado se apagaron nuevamente, pero no volvieron a prenderse. La gente comenzaba a murmurar.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa?.- preguntó Shuichi.

- Deberíamos comenzar a tocar quizás así las prendan.- dijo Hiro.

- Esto no estaba en los planes.- dijo Chiharu.

- No se preocupen, ahora a trabajar.- dijo Suguru y la música comenzó.

- ¡Por fin las encontramos!.- se escucharon por los altos parlantes.

- Oh! No...Rinoa huyamos, son ellos.- dijo Chiharu tirando a su amiga del brazo.- ¡Reacciona! Antes que...-

- No pueden ser ellos.- dijo Rinoa.

Una gran explosión hizo que una parte del techo se rompiera en mil pedazos provocando el pánico general, todos trataban de salir y no importaba como.

Del gran agujero saltaron unos hombres de trajes negros con gafas colgados de cuerdas.

- Chichas están arrestadas en nombre de la policial interestemporal.- dijo uno de los hombres con un megáfono.

- No hemos hecho nada, no puede llevarnos.- le dijo tranquilamente Chiharu por el micrófono.

- Después les diré sus cargos. Quédense quietas, tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.-

- ¿Por qué no se calla usted?.- lo amenazó Rinoa y le lanzó el teclado de Suguru que cayó certeramente en plena cara del policía, cosa que provocó que se cayera desmayado desde esa gran altura.

- Comandante!.- se lanzaron a socorrerlo los demás policías de negro.

- ¡Mi teclado!.- gritó Suguru corriendo a través del tumulto escandalizado para rescatar los restos de su instrumento.

- ¿Dónde nos escondemos?.- preguntó Chiharu.

- Sólo corre.- le dijo Rinoa.

- Síganme. Yo sé un lugar donde jamás las encontrarán.- les dijo Hiro y salieron corriendo fuera del recinto.

- ¡¿Y el concierto?! Necesito una explicación!.- les grito Shuichi persiguiéndolos.

Siguieron, los cuatro, huyendo lo más rápido que podían hacia abajo hasta llegar a una casita que con el aspecto que tenía se caería en cualquier momento.

- ¿Seguro que estaremos a salvo aquí?.- preguntó Rinoa.

- Shtt!.- los hizo callar Hiro.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó una voz desde dentro.

- Soy yo, Hiroshi.-

La puerta se abrió y se vislumbró una oscura y larga escalera que llevaba hacia abajo, la cual bajaron completamente en silencio.

Al llegar a su destino se llevaron la gran sorpresa que había una enorme puerta que al abrirla dejaba a la vista una casa con todos los lujos que podían deseas, incluído una sala de karaoke, un estudio de grabación, cine, Mc Donalds, piscinas, sauna, entre muchas cosas más

- Bienvenidos a mi casa.- dijo Hiro.

- Con razón nunca tenías dinero ¬.¬.- dijo Shuichi.- ¿ Y tú departamento?.-

- Lo uso de vez en cuando.- respondió Hiro.- Perdónenme, es que le prometía a Ayaka que no les diría nada de la existencia de todo esto hasta que nos casáramos.-

- Nunca me esperé que nos encontrarán tan fácilmente.- dijo Rinoa sentándose en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

- Yo tampoco, pero cálmate ya encontraremos una solución.- dijo Chiharu acariciándole la cabeza.

- Creo que merecemos una explicación ¿Qué crimen cometieron?.- preguntó Shuichi.

- Yo les explicaré.- dijo Rinoa poniéndose de pie y Chiharu asintió.- Nosotras no somos de acá directamente, huimos de casa.-

- Eso no es tan grave. Además son mayores de edad y pueden hacer lo que quieran.- dijo Hiro.

- Va mucho más que eso ¿ Nunca se han preguntado el por qué sé tanto de la banda y de todos ustedes en general?.- dijo Rinoa.

- La verdad es que sí, desde que te conocimos.- dijo Shuichi

- No somos malas personas. Nada más queríamos cumplir nuestros sueños. Por el momento no puedo decirles más, no lo entenderían.-

- Está bien, confiamos en ustedes.- dijo Hiro.

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció Chiharu.- Deberíamos comer algo para celebrar el hermoso mini concierto que dimos.-

- Emmmmm, ese es un problema porque no he comprado nada hace meses.- dijo Hiro con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Y el Mc Donalds?.- señaló Shuichi.

- Está cerrado por la noche.- explicó Hiro.

- Bien, entonces Chiharu y Hiro espérennos aquí que compraremos algo por ahí ¿tienes un par de anteojos oscuros?.- dijo Rinoa a Hiro.

- Sí, toma.- dijo pasándole dos gafas.

- Shuichi, acompáñame?.- preguntó Rinoa.

- Yo quiero jugar!.- dijo Shindou aferrándose a una máquina de pinball.

- Anda!.- dijo Hiro tirándolo hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta.

- Emmm ¿Hiro?.- le preguntó Chiharu.

- ¿Sí, señorita Sagara-san?.- respondió Hiro mirándola.

- Yo quería...e...preguntarte o hablarte de lo que pasó antes de entrar al escenario. No fue mi intensión...-

- ¿Por qué te disculpas si yo fui él que te besó?.-

- Pero tú sigues con Ayaka.-

- Nada de eso, quiero darte las gracias.- dijo Hiro aproximándose a ella. Acarició su lindo rostro y después rápidamente la tomó fundiéndose en un tierno y apasionado beso solamente observados por la radiante luna llena que alumbraba a través de la ventana.

Siguieron besándose hasta que terminaron sentados en el sillón.

- ¿Por qué me lo agradeces?.- preguntó Chiharu todavía muy cerca de él.

- Tú me abriste los ojos. Ayaka nunca estuvo enamorada de mí, ella amaba a Yuki hiciera lo que hiciera. Estaba totalmente ciego, no quería asumir la realidad, hasta que llegaste tú y me diste las fuerzas para afrontarlo y entender que no la amo a ella sino a ti. Esto que siento por ti no se compara con nada.- se declaró Hiro.

- Oh, Hiro.- dijo Chiharu lanzándose sobre él.

Mientras tanto dos cuadras más allá Rinoa y Shuichi caminaban silenciosamente, cada uno mirando para lados diferentes.

- ¿Ese no es el auto de Yuki?.- se detuvo Rinoa.

- Sí que lo es.- dijo Shuichi corriendo detrás del auto que se estacionó un calle más allá.

- ¡Yuki!.- gritó Shuichi, pero antes de llegar a su destino paró en seco por lo que vio.

Rinoa también quedó algo paralizada a su lado.

Yuki salió del auto, dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta para que saliera una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, la cual la abrazó y luego se dirigieron caminando lentamente así, el brazo de Eiri la rodeaba, hacia la dirección de los dos cantantes.

Shuichi miró a Rinoa y como por un auto instinto la besó.

============---------------------===============---------------===============

Konichiwa!!!

Tanto tiempo! No cierto?

Y como disculpas por demorarme tanto, tanto hice un capítulo extralargo que contiene de todo un poco.

Estaba tan ansiosa que no lo revisé mucho, pero me di cuenta de un error que lo voy a dejar. Haber si alguien acierta, escríbanme reviews si lo logran encontrar.

Lamentablemente queda sólo un episodio más donde se resolverán todos los misterios entorno a los nuevos personajes ¿Qué hará Shuichi con toda esta terrible situación que está pasando?

Tengo una muy buena noticia nuestro manga Dulce Obsesión ya está online, pero tan sólo 3 páginas porque está en proceso de desarrollo ( el pintado especialmente) estos son los aprovechen de ver mi blog para que me conozcan mejor, está todo sobre mi hasta algunas fotos.

http:mabita.webcindario.com

Reviews:

/ Rikku-Tomoe: Muchas gracias. Y como ves Hiro tiene consuelo XD, sigue leyendo.

/ Nat-chan07: No sabes cuanto agradezco que me hayas apoyado todo este tiempo, siempre dándome ánimo. ¿Tienes msn?

Yo también he leído tus fics, pero no completos por falta de tiempo para ahora con las vacaciones lo haré y te escribiré muchos reviews con mi opinión XD.

Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

Les imploro que den sus opiniones en reviews T.T y sobre ahora que este fic va a terminar.

Muchos besos,

Mabita-chan o Misatito como quieran.


	7. Perdidos sin almas

-.-.-.- Capítulo VII -.-.-.-

**"Perdidos sin almas."**

(visión general)

A Shuichi le habían pegado algunas cuantas bofetadas en su vida, pero ninguna se pudo comparar con la que recibió hacía un momento atrás. Le dio vuelta la cara y la mano de la chica quedó marcada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?.- preguntó Rinoa respirando rápidamente y con los ojos brillosos.- Ni siquiera te vio, no te sirvió para sacarle celos.-

Yuki y la mujer misteriosa cruzaron la calle antes de que pudieran verlos y entraron a un elegante restaurante.

Rinoa no espero respuesta alguna y caminó sola decididamente a la casa de Hiro.

- Llegaste ¿qué compraron?.- dijo el guitarrista abriendo la puerta.- ¿Y Shindou?.-

Pero la chica sin emitir ni una palabra fue directamente al cuarto de karaoke encerrándose en el.

- Estaba llorando.- dijo Chiharu.

- Que extraño.- dijo Hiro asomándose por la puerta de salida.- Ahí viene Shuichi.-

- ¿Y Mizuki? .- preguntó Shuichi al entrar.

- Se encerró en la sala de karaoke ¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Hiro.

- Vi a Yuki con otra mujer y por sacarles celos la besé.- explicó Shuichi afirmándose en la pared.

- ¿A la mujer?.- preguntaron al unísono Hiro y Chiharu.

- No, a Rinoa.-

- No sé que decir.- dijo Hiro.

- No digan nada. Cometí un grave error.-

- Por eso te pegó. Toma esto te quitará el dolor.- dijo Chiharu pasándole una bolsa de hielo del refrigerador.- No sé de dónde obtiene tanta fuerza. Te dejó muy inflamado.-

- Mejor pidamos una pizza por teléfono.- dijo Hiro yendo hacia la sala.

- Voy a tratar de hablarle.- dijo Shuichi.

- Déjala sola un tiempo, de seguro te volverá a hablar, pero ahora no es buen momento ¿por qué no mejor vas a ver a Yuki? Todo debe ser un malentendido, esa mujer debe ser una compañera de trabajo o hasta un familiar.- le aconsejó Chiharu.

- No tengo fuerzas para afrontarlo. Sabía que todo esto se acabaría, pero yo lo amo.- dijo Shuichi llorando.

Comieron la pizza en silencio, aunque Shuichi no probó bocado.

Las horas pasaron y ya era de madrugada cuando Hiro y Chiharu vencidos por el cansancio casi se quedaban dormidos abrazados en el sillón.

La puerta de la sala que había permanecido todas esas horas cerrada se abrió.

- ¿Jugamos al Karaoke un poco antes de dormir?.- dijo Rinoa sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó preocupada Chiharu.

- Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Bien, síganme los tres.-

- Shuichi, cantar te hará bien.- dijo Hiro y su amigo asintió.

- Yo comenzaré.- dijo Rinoa tomando el micrófono y apretando play.- La canción se llama "secret sorrow" o dolor secreto, yo la compuse hace un momento.

- " _Sin pedir la verdadera razón para la tristeza,_

sostuve firmemente que la luz de la luna te ilumin

y simplemente invité al amor doloroso para no poder dormir.

El hecho que llorarás en una vislumbre

¿Es justo solamente cuando lo comprendí?

¿Estabas solo?

¿Tienes la sensación que todo es un sueño frágil?

No digas más eso

Si te amo, dolerá tanto amar

Mis pensamientos ya no tienen vida

Incluso si cada uno deseen amar,

Ellos seguirán pasando uno encima del otro

¿Eres el mismo que me hace daño, verdad?

No llores, nadie te culpa por amar a alguien

Nadie puede parar los sentimientos

Que nacen al amar;

Me parezco en esto a ti también.

Pero hace daño y no puedes huir

Si te amo, dolerá tanto amar.

De mañana en adelante, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Los días se repiten sin mejorar, tienes que seguir, pero

Quiero que sepas que deseo estar a tu lado.

Si te amo, dolerá tanto amar.

Parece que por eso no puedo hacerme más fuerte.

Incluso si puedo cambiar la tristeza en mis pensamientos,

Me veo así, porque creo en que alguna vez

Dejaré de pensar en mis sentimientos sobre ti.- cantó a capela Rinoa.

El momento que siguió no fue para nada cómodo, Rinoa tenía la cara tapada con su cabello y Shuichi la observaba con tristeza. Hiro y Chiharu se miraron y asintieron.

- Nosotros los dejaremos solos.- dijo Chiharu tomando a Hiro de la mano y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que canté?.- dijo Rinoa sin levantar la vista luego de un rato

- Sí, Rinoa-chan, yo, eh lo siento, yo no quise...- dijo Shuichi poniéndose en pie.

- No quería reconocerlo. No es tu culpa, todo lo contrario, fue mi culpa. No quiero arruinar tu vida, así que me olvidaré de todo y sólo espero que tu igual. ¿Está bien?.-

- Claro que no está bien, no entiendo.-

- ¿Qué no entiendes?.-

- Estoy confundido. ¿Por qué haces esto? Me compones una canción...-

- Porque...Porque...yo te amo Shuichi Shindou y...-

Rinoa no pudo terminar su frase, porque tenía la boca totalmente ocupada. Shuichi la besó de sorpresa.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, yo sé que no me quieres como yo a ti.- dijo Rinoa dándole la espalda.

- Deja de decir cosas que no sabes ¿Ahora lees la mente para saber lo que siento y pienso?.-

- Entonces, ¿me quieres?.- dijo Rinoa, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.- Tenía razón, ah! Lo último. Para que estés más tranquilo, la mujer que iba con Yuki era su prima.-

Y así terminó la conversación, Rinoa salió de la casa sin dar explicación a nadie.

- Es mejor que este sola, más temprano que tarde volverá.- dijo Chiharu que estaban todos viendo TV en la sala.

- ¿No será peligrosa con todos esos policías buscándolas?.- dijo Hiro.

- Se sabe cuidar sola.-

- Esto parece un sueño perfecto contigo.- dijo Hiro abrazándola.

- Que va a durar muy poco.-

- Eso es pesimismo, Chiharu.-

- Es realidad, me encontrarán y tendré que volver a mi mundo.-

- Pero no sola, yo iré contigo hasta el mismísimo infierno.-

- ¿Harías eso?.-

- ¿Dudas de mis promesas?.-

- No es eso, si no que ¿Y Ayaka?.-

- Hace poco hablé con los médicos y me dijeron que ya es imposible que despierte, quedó en estado vegetal. Creo que su familia se la llevará.-

- Me siento mal por ella y hasta culpable.-

RING-RING

- Mi celular.- dijo Chiharu sacándolo de su bolsillo.- ¿Aló?.-

- ¡PERDONÁME!.- se escuchó un grito tan fuerte que Chiharu tuvo que alejarse del auricular.

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ PEDAZO DE BASURA INSERVIBLE, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A....!.- le gritó Chiharu perdiendo los estribos, luego que le dijo por el teléfono algunas palabras que no se pueden repetir en este horario. Lo colgó muy fuerte, tanto fue que al celular le salieron algunas chispas para luego explotar en mil pedazos.

- Uups! Me tendré que comprar otro...- dijo Chiharu tirando los restos lejos.

- ¿Te sigue molestando ese hombre?.- dijo Hiro con aire de preocupación.

- Con esas palabras, no va a tener cara de hablarme más. Me descontrola mucho él, disculpa por esas palabras.-

- Te entiendo.-

- ¿Y Shuichi?.-

- Se marchó hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes que no fue tras ella.-

-Ah...- dijo Chiharu caminando hacia la ventana.- Creo que llego el tiempo de contarte.-

- ¿Sobre qué?.- preguntó Hiro yendo hacia ella.

- Mi verdad y la de mi amiga.-

- No es necesario, lo que me importa es que estés aquí.- dijo Hiro posando la mano en el hombro de ella.

- Exactamente ahora estoy aquí, es importante que lo sepas.- dijo Chiharu abrazándolo.

- Chiharu, esto me asusta. Parece una despedida.-

- Quizás lo sea porque yo vengo de...-

-RING!! RING!! CONTÉSTAME!! ESTOY SONANDO!! RING!! RING!! APÚRATE!!.-

- ¡Qué suena fuerte tu teléfono! ¬.¬ .-dijo Chiharu algo molesta por la interrupción.

- Es para escucharlo XD.- dijo Hiro.- ¿Aló?... ¿Con quién desea hablar?.... ¿Con tina?... No aquí no hay, nadie con ese nombre...-

- Hiro, era una broma....y muy vieja por cierto.- dijo Chiharu tocando su hombro.

- Sí, me dijo al final que era la Tina del baño U.U'...- dijo Hiro colgando lentamente el teléfono.

- Bueno, pero ahora lo que te quería decir antes era que nosotras venimos del...-

-BRRUUUUMMMMM!.- sonaba fuertemente el ruido de un avión que pasaba por ahí justo en ese instante.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE CHIHARU?!.-

- NO TE ESCUCHO.-

- ¿QUÉ VIENES DEL ESCOSIA?.-

- NO TE ENTIENDO, MEJOR CALLÉMONOS HASTA QUE PASE.-

- DEBE SER LINDO LUGAR, PERO NO ENTIENDO LO TERRIBLE QUE DEBE SER PARA QUE SEA SECRETO.-

- UYY! POR QUÉ NO PASA LUEGO ESE MALDITO AVI"N!.-

- AH! SI, LOS HOMBRES USAN FALDAS, PERO NO TIENEN PORQUE APENARSE SON TRADICIONES.-

- ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO MALDITOS MAL NACIDOS HIJOS DE...-

-ALGÚN DÍA IREMOS PARA ALLÁ JUNTOS.-

Y el ruido pasó.

- &/$··#$"%"(¡!!!.-

- Chiharu cálmate O.o-

- Es que me tenía histérica ese avión y no me di cuenta que había pasado U.U'.-

- RING!! RING!! CONTÉSTAME!! ESTOY SONANDO!! RING!! RING!! APÚRATE!!.-

- Esta vez yo contestaré!.- dijo Chiharu enojada.- ¡Aló! ¿QUÉ QUIERE?...¿Una encuesta?...Es que ahora...¡No me amenace con cortarme la luz!...¡Ya, le responderé sus estúpidas preguntas!...-

- Yo por mientras iré a buscar unas cervezas.- dijo Hiro.

Dos horas más tarde

- Maldito desgraciado, me hizo 1000 preguntas.- dijo Chiharu con la oreja derecha roja.

- Te amo mucho!...hip!.- dijo Hiro tambaleándose de su silla, en un estado especial.

- Hiro, estás borracho...¿Cuántas latas de cerveza te haz tomado?.- dijo Chiharu mirando el suelo repleto de latas vacías.

- Ehh...hip!...a ver...- dijo Hiro contando con sus dedos oscilantes.- Estos, 3 nada más.- y le mostró toda la mano.

- Será mejor que te prepare un café.-

- Yo te ayudó...hip!.- dijo Hiro tomando el tarro de café y vertiéndolo completo en su taza, para luego echarle agua y tomárselo hasta que no quedará ni una gota.

- Te va a ser mal tanta cafeína!.- le advirtió Chiharu, pero era demasiado tarde

- No te preocupes, si estoy....mal!.- dijo Hiro corriendo hasta el baño para vomitarlo todo.

- Uff! U.U'.- se quejó Chiharu cruzando los brazos a la entrada del baño de la puerta cerrada.

- miau...-

- ¿Escuchaste eso Hiro?.-

- Miau...-

- ¿Hiro?.-

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Hiro abriendo la puerta con cara muy descompuesta.

- Miau...Miau.-

- No escucho nada.- dijo Hiro tapándose la boca, al parecer no se sentía bien todavía, porque volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Miau!.-

- Es un ruido de un animal ¿Qué extraño?.- dijo Chiharu buscando de donde provenía el sonido por los alrededores.

- No me siento muy bien ¿Qué me dijiste que oíste?.-

- No sé no lo reconozco bien, es como...-

- MIAU!!.-

- O.o como ese grito, ¿tienes un gato?.-

- Espérame un segundo , tengo sed.- dijo Hiro abriendo y tomando la primera botella que encontró sin leer su etiqueta.

- Hiro no!! .- gritó Chiharu.- ¿Por qué siempre llego demasiado tarde? U.U' Eso era whisky de 55º.-

- ¿Quién habrá hip! dejado esto aquí? Cuando hip! lo vea lo pateo hip!.- dijo el ebrio Hiro.

- Mejor llévame donde tu gato lo quiero conocer, si puedes mantenerte en pie.-

- Si estoy bien! Hip! Es por aquí.- señalando la derecha y caminando hacia la izquierda.

Después que chocó todo el camino contra las paredes lograron llegar al patio.

- Nunca creí que una casa en el subterráneo tuviera ventanas con vista al cielo y menos un jardín.-

- Siempre hay primera vez para too hip!.- dijo Hiro.- Gatos acá!!.-

- ¿Tienes más de uno?.-

Una centena de gatos llegaron de inmediato inundando el lugar con maullidos

- ¡Qué bellos, amo a los gatitos!.-

- Y todos tienen nombre. Pepe, Toto, Puma, Este, Oeste, Gato, Feo, Gordo...¿Y este? hip!.- dijo Hiro tomando a los gatos por el cuello, pero el último no parecía ser ese tipo de animal.

- ¿Ryuichi?.- dijo Chiharu al ver a un hombre vestido de conejo rosado que Hiro tomaba por las largas orejas rosadas.

- Hip! No recuerdo tener ningún gato con ese nombre.- dijo Hiro soltándolo.

- Soy yo Kumagoro!.- dijo Ryuichi saludando con su gran y gorda mano afelpada.

- Ah! Hip! Ahora que te trató de ver, porque te estás moviendo mucho tu equilibrio no está muy bien hip! Tú eres el cantante ese que tiene dos personalidades y que quiere con todos, en especial con Shuichi, pero ahora Tatsuha tuvo una gran aventura y todos los días...-

- Suficiente Hiro! ¿A qué viniste Ryuichi?.- preguntó Chiharu.

- Kumagoro vino a buscar a Rinoa o Shuichi, tengo una noticia muy importante.-

- Ellos no están aquí.- dijo Chiharu.- ¿De qué se trata?.-

- Es muy, pero MUY importante!.-

- Ya sí, pero ¿qué es?.-

- A ellos dos los...-

- Chiharu yo te amo! Hip!.- dijo Hiro lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Ehh...yo también cariño, pero deja que hable el conejo.-

- No! Nos casaremos ahora hip!.- dijo Hiro tomándola en brazos.

- Suéltame Hiro! Me vas a botar en el estado que estás.- dijo Chiharu tratando de soltarse en vano.

- Creo que no me escucharán, bien les hablaré a ustedes.- dijo Ryuichi a los gatos viendo como la pareja se iba de la casa.

Frente a la puerta de un departamento no muy lejos de ahí Shuichi Shindou trataba con su temblorosa mano de introducir la llave en la cerradura. Tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar en su interior.

Abrió la puerta lentamente como si algo monstruoso le pudiera saltar en cima, respiro muy hondo y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Yuki llegué.- dijo Shuichi.

- Es tarde.- respondió Eiri desde la sala.

- Sí lo sé, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el concierto y después de este.-

- Ya me enteré por la televisión.-

- Y yo también supe que no estuviste solo.-

- Me vino a visitar por unas horas el único pariente cuerdo de mi familia, mi prima Azumi.-

Rinoa lo sabía, no fue un invento de ella. Pensó Shuichi.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, baka?.-

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Yuki ¿Vamos a Alemania?.-

- ¿A qué?.-

- Para casarnos...-

* * *

Konishiwa minna-san!

Disculpen la demora, pero mi falta de tiempo y de formas como unir todas estas ideas para el final que se multiplicaron he hicieron que este fuera el penúltimo capítulo fueron las razones.

Datos útiles:

La canción del concierto del cap pasado es la traducción de Caress of venus de L'arc en Ciel y la que canta Rinoa en este se llama Secret Sorrow, es el ending de X-tv 1999.

¿Se logrará saber toda la verdad? ¿Se casarán? ¿Ryuichi madurará?

Todo en el último capítulo.T.T

Atte. Misatito.


	8. Sentimientos desiguales

-.-.-.- Capítulo VIII -.-.-.-

"Sentimientos desiguales."

(visión general)

- ¡Estás enfermo!.- gritó Yuki dejando caer el cigarro que al llegar al suelo se apagó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Yuki, Yuki? TT.-

- No respondo preguntas imbéciles.-

- ¡Yuki esto es serio, no quiero que nadie te quite de mi lado y por eso quiero que nos casemos, para que estemos siempre juntos!.- dijo el pelirosa cambiando totalmente el tono de voz, hablaba muy seriamente y Yuki lo percibió.

- ¿Estás tan nervioso por la chica nueva?.-

- Nada que ver.-

- Ni tú te crees esa respuesta. Baka, tú ya eres mío y verás en este momento como olvidarás esas tonterías.- dijo Yuki cerrando las cortinas de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba con su máximo esplendor.

La población nipona se preparaba para emprender el viaje hacia sus respectivos trabajos, es decir la ciudad era un caos y un claro reflejo de aquello se vivía en NG productions.

- ¡Alguien que me ayude a controlarlo!.- pidió Chiharu casi llorando apenas abrió la puerta de reuniones. Un gran bulto la abrazaba de la cintura.

- Bailemos un rato más, hip!.- dijo aquel personaje que no se mantenía solo en pie y llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, es decir la del show.

Y Chiharu llevaba una jardinera de mezclilla desabrochada en uno de sus tirantes dejando ver una pequeña polera roja.

Entre Mister K, Suguru y Shuichi, usando todas sus fuerzas, lograron soltarle a Hiro del cuerpo.

- No he dormido nada en toda la noche, cada vez que creía que se le acababa la borrachera y cerraba los ojos un segundo él volvía a beber. No se cansaba nunca, me tuvo bailando, cantando y corriendo por horas. A penas pude cambiarme ropa y sacarle esta jardinera a Hiro.- dijo Chiharu tirándose en una silla.

Su cara mostraba un cansancio extremo y por eso usando sus brazos como almohadas se apoyó en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

- Será un día muy productivo.- dijo Suguru sarcásticamente.

- Pero yo tengo buenas noticias, pequeño tecladista.- dijo Shuichi pasándole una hoja.

- ¿Amor en Alemania? ¿Y qué tipo de título y canción es esta?.- dijo sorprendido al leer la partitura.

- Un tema muy original 3 - dijo Shuichi sonriendo como estúpido.

- No hay remedio U.U´.- suspiró Suguru al entender la situación tras esa canción.

- No na da!!.- saludó Ryuichi entrando a la sala de sorpresa.- Les tenemos grandes noticias.-

Y Kumagoro a su lado, lo afirmo moviendo la cabeza positivamente.

- Hola niño gay! Hip!.- saludo Hiro desde el rincón en el cual estaba prácticamente acostado.

- ¿Qué significa eso?.- preguntó Ryuichi.

- No, nada. No tomes en cuenta nada de lo que diga ese borracho.- dijo Chiharu levantando la cabeza.

- Oh! Estás agotada! ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Dime, dime.- dijo Ryuichi acercándose mucho a ella para verla mejor.

- Nada malo.-

- Entonces ¿Por qué estás nerviosa y sonrojada? Dime, dime.-

- Porr nada...Déjame en paz.- dijo Chiharu aún alterada y escapando de él al otro extremo de la sala.

- No lo haré hasta que me digas, Kumagoro también quiere saber. Dime, dime.-

Chiharu movió sus manos y cabeza de un lado a otro en señal que no diría ni una palabra.

- Ryuichi ¿A qué viniste específicamente?- preguntó mister K.

- Gracias.- le susurró Chiharu.

- Ah! Se me olvidaba, es algo que nosotros escuchamos y vimos en todos lados. Miren.- dijo el cantante entregándoles un diario, una revista y cintas de video.

- Oh! No lo puedo creer.- dijo Suguru prendiendo al mismo tiempo la televisión y viendo la misma imagen que estaba en todas esos medios periodísticos que Ryuichi trajo.

- Buenos días, siento llegar tarde.- dijo la señorita Mizuki entrando con nuevo atuendo unos shorts y polera corta negra con cinturón rojo, y un abanico con colores oscuros.

Todos la miraban como si vieran a un fantasma.

- ¿Qué? ¿No creían que vendría? Pues no soy irresponsable este es mi trabajo.-

Pero nadie respondió ni dejó de mirarla.

- ¿No es por eso? ¡Ah! ¿Es por mi ropa? ¡Si no se dan cuenta hay más de 40 afuera! ¡Ya dejen de hacer eso!.- dijo Rinoa perdiendo la paciencia.

Chiharu avanzó hacia ella y sin decirle ni una palabra la puso delante del televisor.

-"_Los amores entre famosos es muy común, pero nadie sospechaba de esta pareja. Muchas fuentes decían que se llevaban muy mal, además todos saben que Shindou es pareja hace mucho tiempo con el escritor Yuki Eiri. Esta noticia está causando conmoción a nivel mundial_."- dijo un comentarista mientras mostraban en toda la pantalla una serie de fotografías de Shuichi acercándose lentamente hasta Rinoa hasta que la besa. Esa última imagen la dejaron congelada mucho rato, para darle más énfasis.

- Eso quería decirles, todo Japón habla solamente de eso.- dijo Ryuichi.

- ¡¿Qué significa eso?!.- gritó Sakano apuntando a la pantalla.

- Fue un error.- dijo Shuichi seriamente.

- Sí, claro eso.- afirmó Rinoa escondiendo su mirada.

- ¿Por qué tenías que estar justo con Shindou? No vez que nuestra banda se irá al infierno después de este escándalo ¡¿Por qué no elegiste a él?!.- dijo Suguru apuntando a Ryuichi que jugaba que Kumagoro volaba por todo el lugar haciendo un ruido extraño y al ir tan concentrado en eso choca con la muralla llorando inmediatamente.

- Por esa razón.- respondiendo Chiharu en vez de su amiga.- Además esto no nos va a arruinar, quizás querías TÚ estar con ella.-

- Claro que no.- dijo Suguru cruzando los brazos.

- Síganme. Ya verán como todo lo arreglo como siempre.- dijo Mister K empujando todos hacia fuera y llevándolos a un lugar muy especial.

- ¿Una conferencia de prensa?.- preguntó Chiharu mirando a un mar de periodistas esperando que la banda hablará.

- Siéntense.- dijo K tirando a todos los integrantes en una silla en frente de una larga mesa.

- ¿Qué vamos a decir?.- preguntó Suguru.

- Bienvenidos a toda la prensa nipona e internacional.- dijo K por el micrófono.- Esta vez hablaremos de toda esta noticia por las fotos sacadas a unos miembros de Bad Luck, y queremos confirmar que ¡ES CIERTO! Shuichi Shindou y Rinoa Mizuki son novios desde hace algunas semanas. Pero como ya no se puede esconder, es mejor que lo cuenten ellos mismos.-

Shuichi se puso en pie para correr lejos o pegarle a ese hombre. Ni él sabía muy bien lo qué iba a hacer, ni menos qué decir.

- Eso es...- dijo Rinoa despacio y aún así provocó que todo el bullicio terminara.

- Totalmente.- siguió Shuichi.

- Cierto!.- dijo Hiro golpeando la mesa con los puños.- Yo y Chiharu estamos enamorados, somos novios desde anoche. Hip!.-

- Hiro cállate!.- le dijo Chiharu tirándolo de la polera para que se sentara. Estaba muy sonrojada y hundida en su asiento donde apenas se le veían los ojos.

Los periodistas los bombardearon con preguntas y al parecer olvidaron completamente el tema de la anterior supuesta pareja.

Pero era tanto el revuelo que si no hubiera sido desalojados y huido de inmediato, todos mueren aplastados por un mar humano.

Mister K los dirigió a todos dentro de un auto con vidrios polarizados para correr ningún peligro.

- Pueden llevarme a mi casa.- dijo Shuichi.

- No, ahora tú y Rinoa irán a un programa de televisión a explicar todo más claramente.- dijo Mister K haciéndole una señal al conductor para que encendiera el auto.

- ¡Está loco! No sabe en el lío que nos está metiendo, enredándonos en toda esta mentira para tener más fama. No dejaré que arruine nuestras vidas en especial la de Shuichi, porque la mía ya no tiene sentido.- amenazó Rinoa a Mister K.

- Yo soy su manager, no pueden cambiar el rumbo de esta historia, además no es mentira. Esas fotos son verdaderas.-

- Todo es un mal entendido y no dejaré que esto siga.- dijo Rinoa pasando hacia delante en el asiento del copiloto.

- What are u doing?!.- grito Mister K.

- Permiso, señor necesito el volante.- dijo Rinoa tirando al chofer hacia fuera del auto y quedando ella como conductora.

- No quiero morir...T.T.- dijo Hiro abrazando a Chiharu.

- Parece que se te pasó la borrachera...- dijo su novia algo enojada, pero en el fondo estaba aliviada que el volviera a la normalidad.

- Después de ese susto, quiero estar consciente para observar mi muerte. Ella es un peligro al volante.-

- Sí lo sé U.U'.-

Pocos minutos después el motor se detuvo.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo?.- preguntó Hiro con los ojos cerrados.

- Todos estamos bien.- dijo Chiharu bajando la ventana, estaban enfrente del edificio de Yuki Eiri.

- No sé donde irán ahora, pero yo tengo una situación que aclarar.- dijo Rinoa bajándose del auto.

- ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!.- dijo Shuichi haciendo lo mismo.

- A hablar con Eiri, no quiero que terminen su relación por esa porquería de fotografías.-

Caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador, el mismo en el cual se besaron por primera vez el pelirosa con el rubio.

- Gracias.- dijo Shindou cuando se abrió la puerta en el piso 3.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces?.- dijo Rinoa dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

- Por preocuparte tanto por mí. De verdad lo aprecio mucho.-

- Sólo cumplo mi deber de amiga.- dijo Rinoa yendo hasta el último apartamento del pasillo.

Shuichi abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Al parecer no había signos de vida adentro, ni un ruido de teclado del computador y tampoco del termo apunto de hervir, todo parecía normal salvo una pequeña nota que había en la mesa de la cocina.

- " _Sé que es mentira, confío en ti. No vuelvo hasta mañana en la noche, estoy en un viaje de negocios_."- leyó Shuichi en voz alta.- No creo que sea de él.-

- Déjame ver.- dijo Rinoa quitándole el papel.- Sí es él, mira la firma.-

- Tienes razón. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que él me escriba este tipo de notas.-

- Mmm como no está, creo que me iré.- dijo la chica.

- ¿Adónde irás?.-

- Ehh...de compras y de ahí a mi hotel.-

- ¿Sabes llegar?.-

- Claro, sigues derecho hasta... ya, la verdad es que no U.U'.-

- Mejor te quedas aquí.-

- Ehh...no...gracias. No quiero molestar.-

- No me molestas, esto será una tregua. ¿Quieres un té?.-

- Está bien.- dijo Rinoa sentándose en el sillón. Se quedó hipnotizada viendo la televisión apagada hasta que volvió el cantante con el sake.

- Si quieres puedes prenderla...- dijo Shuichi pasándole la tasa.

- No es eso...- dijo Rinoa tomando un poco de la bebida caliente y luego la dejó en la mesa de centro.- Tengo que hablarte de algo.-

- Te escucho.- dijo Shuichi sentándose a su lado.

- Es sobre la verdad, mi verdad, de donde vengo y porque sé tanto de ti y de todos los que conoces. Porque yo te veía todos los días por esa máquina desde mi casa.-

- ¿Un televisor?.-

- Sí, desde mi pieza en un mundo muy diferente a este.- dijo Rinoa bajando su mirada.

Shindo no sabía a qué se refería, entendía muy poco aquellas palabras. Pero aún así comprendía como se sentía, estaba triste, hacia mucho tiempo que había cambiado. Ya no era la misma que bromeaba todo el día, no se escuchaba su risa en el estudio, y aún así seguía trabajando, cantando con más intensidad que antes.

Era lo contrario a él, a pesar de estar tan mal, se esforzaba al máximo y no se rendía.

¿Pero cuál era la preocupación tan grande que tiene?

- Rinoa, no tienes por qué seguir contándome.- dijo Shuichi después de un buen rato en silencio en el cual cada uno estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Quería darte una explicación...- dijo Rinoa sin mover su postura.

- No la creo necesaria.-

- Porque yo vengo del mundo real.-

Pero Shuichi no escuchó esa última frase algo hizo que su corazón se acelerara, eran los intensos y profundos ojos de la chica. A pesar de estar empapados en lágrimas eran tan puros, que reflejaban su alma. Jamás había sentido algo así.

Su reacción fue inmediata, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ya sus bocas estaban entrelazadas.

Ninguno fue capaz de detenerse, fueron llevados por sus impulsos hasta la habitación principal.

Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, pensó la chica cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación.

Varias horas más tarde Shuichi Shindo despertó, estaba completamente solo en el departamento. La buscó por cada rincón sin éxito, lo único que halló fue una nota justo debajo de su tazón con figuritas.

-"_ Gracias por todo, pero no me amas como yo a ti. Vuelve con Yuki, que yo volveré a donde pertenezco. Un último consejo: Lava esas sábanas, no quiero que arruines tu vida por mí. Serán la más grande banda de todo Japón y ya superaste a Ryuichi. _".- Leyó Shuichi.

Era verdad todo el lugar tenía su olor, incluso su boca todavía sentía ese sabor de mezcla de primavera y chocolate.

Quizás si se apuraba lograría encontrarla, pero no sabía donde.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Hiro. Era su última esperanza. Fuera dónde fuera Chiharu sabría.

- Mochi-mochi Hiro?.- dijo Shuichi.

- Sí, hola Shindo.- respondió Hiro a través del auricular.

- Está Chiharu contigo?.-

- Claro, espérame un segundo que la voy a buscar.-

- Mochi-Mochi...Shuichi?.- dijo Chiharu.

- Rinoa se va.-

- Oh! No, tenemos que detenerla.-

- Dónde la vamos a buscar?.-

- Creo que irá a donde llegamos. Conoces el viejo parque de diversiones justo fuera de la ciudad?.-

- Sí, pero es muy lejos.-

- Nosotros estamos un poco más cerca, tú solo ven lo más rápido que puedas.-

"Just Fun" era un famoso parque de entretenciones, que en su tiempo de apogeo fue muy popular, pero ahora estaba obsoleto. Las nuevas tecnologías en este campo en Japón había avanzado rápidamente volviéndose todo digital, por eso el lugar se fue a quiebra y aún quedan las instalaciones abandonadas a las afueras de la ciudad.

Chiharu y Hiro llegaron lo más rápido posible al lugar. Entraron por una rendija que tenía el portón y corrieron hacia la casa de los espejos. No tuvieron que buscar mucho, la persona estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Amiga por favor no lo hagas.- dijo Chiharu abrazándola.

- Es demasiado tarde, ya tomé la decisión.- dijo Rinoa señalando a unos hombres de negro que salían de la casa.

- Podemos correr y escondernos. Vamos.- dijo Chiharu tirándola de los brazos.

- Escúchame, ya arregle todo, no te tienes por qué ir, no saben de tu existencia y de que tú también viajaste. Yo fui la principal cabecilla de esto, así que está arreglado. No tengo razón para estar más aquí, ya cumplí mi sueño. En cambio tú tienes a Hiro. Te estaré observando.-

- Pero yo no podré saber nada de ti. Rinoa por favor no te vayas. ¿Qué será de la banda?-

- No soy indispensable, en cambio él que viene corriendo hacia acá sí lo es.-

Shuichi se dirigía a toda la velocidad que podían sus pies, es decir los que lo conocen eso, es muy rápido, por lo cual no pudo frenar a tiempo logrando que chocar, nuevamente como la primera vez que se vieron, con Rinoa.

- No cambias ¿Eh?.- rió la chica en el suelo.

Shuichi ayudo a que se pusiera en pie, pero no pudo decirle nada, quería pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido.

- Saludos a Yuki.- dijo Rinoa dándole un beso rápido a Shuichi.

Luego le hizo una seña con la cabeza a los hombres de negro y entraron a la casa de los espejos.

- Rinoa!.- gritó Shuichi abriendo la puerta, pero dentro sólo estaba su reflejo en los espejos.- No te vayas!.-

Las lágrimas eran inevitables, nada podía consolarlo.

En otro lugar muy diferente en donde transcurre este hermoso anime. Un lugar que todos conocemos, en donde todos somos de carne y hueso, pero en un futuro no muy lejano una chica de largo cabello morado oscuro, está sentada en la sala de espera donde mira la televisión.

- Prepárense para las nuevas aventuras ¡Sí! Su anime favorito tiene capítulos de estreno. No se pierdan GRAVITATION todos los días a las 5:00 p.m.- anunciaba el aparato mientras mostraban algunas imágenes de unos dibujos de animación japonesa.

- Señorita, felicitaciones es positivo.- dijo una señora que se acercó a la chica.

- Creo que tendré que volver allá para mostrarlo, antes de 9 meses.- respondió sin despegar su vista de la t.v. La última imagen del comercial era la del un chico pelirosa cantando.

La imagen se apago, volviéndose todo negro.

* * *

Y otro fanfiction que termina, este es el segundo.

Con 65 páginas, el cual no creo que esté tan mal. A pesar de que tiene sus ratos de humor no puedo dejar de lado el angst que también está presente sobretodo en este capítulo final, no tanto como mis otros trabajos, pero aún así.

No estoy tan triste ya que todavía no terminamos el manga, así que tendré estos personajes por bastante tiempo dando vuelta por mi mente. No sabemos si le haremos algunas pequeñas modificaciones, pero no serán muchas para que no cambien el rumbo de la historia.

Después de leer esto quedaran con la duda si lo continuaré, bueno seré sincera tienen que dejar a su imaginación porque no creo que le haga una segunda parte por el momento, porque estoy sumergida en otros trabajos literarios que primero quiero terminar. Así que les dejo una esperanza, pero hagan sus apuestas a través de reviews, me encantaría saber sus opiniones y cuanta imaginación tienen .

Hasta la próxima y no se olviden ver mi web de fanfictions y fanarts, porque estaré constantemente actualizando. Sobretodo no se lo pierdan por el manga, porque está genial.

Misatito.


End file.
